When Fate Decides
by PenLite1123
Summary: Fate has cruel yet cunning designs. We are totally at its mercy. Yet when it decides, we face our destinies...The story of another warrior who is thrown into the merciless tides of fate.
1. The Escapee

**A/N: This story is not an idea taken from one of Pandafan91's latest stories "Fate Can be so Cruel". The idea of this fanfic was conceived about a year ago. However, this site was discovered by me mere months ago. It may very well turn out that there might be scenarios very similar to his fiction, but I have explained to him my situation about this story and we are completely at an understanding over it. He has also stated the he will post a review explaining that I did consult with him first.****  
**

**Also I would like to thank Fox Mcloud SNR for helping me with the first few chapters and beta reading them for me.**

**And thanks to jweaks2016 for supporting me so much. **

**All the above mentioned writers are awesome and I would urge anybody who wants to read something good to check out their stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or anything that might be attributed to it. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

_ Fanficton: __When Fate Decides_

_Figment of the imagination of : __PenLite1123_

**Chapter 1**

**The Escapee**

_A few days after Shen's defeat (somewhere in China)_

"STOP HER, she's getting away!"

She was panting heavily but despite all that was going on around her, there was only one thought. '_I'm getting out of here'. _Fear was the last thing she was feeling at the moment and the reigning emotion was...anger. Nothing was about to stop her.

She saw the steel gates coming down, ready to block her exit. '_NO! Not this time'._ She thought. She neared the two guards standing before her exit. She could hear shouting some way behind her but she didn't stop. Giving a roar she dodged the sword of the first and swiped the legs from under him. The moment he hit the ground she knocked him out cold. Then she swiftly turned towards the other guard. She could see the frantic look on his face as he tried to block the exit on time. But he never managed, as a firm blow to the back of his neck knocked him out instantly.

"NOOO! GET HER! Stop her, you useless fools. Close the gates you morons!" yelled the leader of the guards as soon as she did this.

The gates were open only a few inches and she spared no time in going under them. She was only confused by her surroundings for a few seconds before she began to run as fast as she could towards the forest that was someways away from the fortress. She could hear the guards screaming to each other, trying to stop her, ordering one another. And then she heard something other than the delirious shouting. _An arrow_. She heard it whizzing through the blanket of still air around her. It narrowly missed her. But she couldn't care less.

"Fire!" came a yell. And arrows dotted the night sky for a brief moment as they flew down from the grand fortress, towards the escapee. She skilfully dodged any that came near her. Not breaking a sweat. But she had had enough of their games. She raised her head up in furry and gave a bone-chilling roar. And the next second...she was gone.

* * *

_About two years after Shen's defeat._

_Present day_

**The Valley of Peace**

A cloaked figure had just walked into the valley. The sun had risen a few hours ago and the valley was already bustling with activity. Children were playing near their houses, the adults were busy in their daily jobs, merchants were shouting the rates of their merchandise to passerby and fruit vendors were bargaining with their customers. In short, the day was as normal as it can be in the Valley of Peace.

The figure walked through the village, giving off an aura of confidence and discipline to anybody who happened to pass by. Its face covered by a brown hood, yet the eyes underneath it were taking in every detail in the merest of glances.

Soon the figure came upon a restaurant, none other than the Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu. A brief look at the place was all it took the figure to decide for breakfast there.

* * *

The figure zig-zagged its way among the tables that seemed to be placed without any apparent symmetry, finally reaching the main counter. It came to a stop behind the customer in front of it waiting for him to finish ordering his meal.

As the figure waited in line it noticed a bunch of girls standing near the wall on it's right, ogling...a mop? However before it could find out the reason for the strange behavior its attention was called back to the counter and it turned back around.

An old goose met the figure's sight. Curiosity was evident in his big dark brown eyes. Probably wondering who the figure might be. The cloaked figure observed the goose for a few moments before raising its arms to bring down its hood.

As the hood fell down, the goose's eyes were met with the face of a good-looking leopardess. Her piercing blue eyes were bright. Her figure was smart yet slightly muscular as well. And the old goose couldn't help but feel she might be some sort of fighter. Nevertheless he smiled and asked.

"And what can I get you, miss?"

"What is the usual pick here?" she asked without hesitation. Her voice was gentle yet stern.

"Well, our noodles and dumplings are the best in the valley, not that I ever say that."He added.

"I'll just have the noodles, thank you. How much for that?" She quickly asked.

"That will be five Yuan"

She opened the money pouch tied at her waist and extracted the required money to pay Mr Ping.

"Thank you" he said taking the money."Your order will be right up. By the way you must be new to the valley? I'm Mr Ping. May I know who you might be, miss?" he questioned.

She contemplated his question for a few moments before answering "Yes, my...uhh...my name is... Leonne"

"Well nice to meet you Leonne. I hope you like the valley. I'll just send your order to you in a moment- Po" He turned around to address a panda, who was stirring something in a pot and whom she hadn't noticed before. As soon as Mr Ping called his name he looked up from the pot "Yes, Dad?" he asked. But before Mr. Ping could ask Po to take the customers their orders Leonne had already turned back around to find herself a table.

* * *

Leonne found a table at the back on the left hand side of the restaurant. (**from the point of view of somebody standing in the restaurant door**) She waited patiently for her order to arrive. But the wait didn't last long because soon the panda was coming out of the kitchen, balancing multiple bowls full of who knows what delicacies, on his arms. He skillfully maneuvered through the tables and dropped off orders at those which required it. After serving everybody else he made his way over to her.

"Enjoy" he smiled as he placed her order of hot noodles on her table. She only gave him a nod of acknowledgement and a "Thank you" in return before he walked back to the kitchen.

As Leonne took the first bite of her noodles she found herself enjoying their taste. She began to eat her breakfast slowly not wanting to miss any of the flavor. Savoring every bite. She was nearly finished when she heard Mr Ping calling his son again. This time it was to bring a crate of radishes from downstairs. She saw the panda say something with a nod before he walked out of view of the counter window.

Finally she finished the last of her noodles and picked up the satchel she had been carrying around and the empty bowl to take it back to the counter. But as she began to get out of her seat she saw three bulls making their way into the shop. Each with a sword at their sides. She stopped as soon as she saw them. Not liking their appearances one bit.

* * *

The goose happily looked up from his cutting board, ready to ask the next morning customer what they desired to fill their hungry stomachs with. The next second however, he found himself getting choked by the large fist of a bull.

* * *

The bull had his large fist around Mr Ping's neck. He leaned forward and whispered in a low and menacing tone "Now hand over all your money old man or we'll have you diced up and cooked in your own soup." Mr Ping sputtered in reply, unable to say anything due to the hold. The bull loosened his grip a little so that the goose could reply. "You'll get nothing from me...Po!" croaked out Mr Ping. The bull gave a low growl this time and began to tighten his grip on Mr Ping's neck. Without looking away from the goose he said first to Mr Ping then to his comrades "We'll see... You two go! Get all the money and valuables you can find." His comrades nodded and were about to leave when...

"Let him go!"came a female voice from behind the three. Surprised they turned around to find an angry looking feline behind them. The leader of the three scoffed "And just what are you gonna do about it, missy?" Leonne's eyes narrowed.

The happily chattering, completely oblivious customers suddenly looked up when they heard the raised voice of the bull. Many hurriedly began to leave, however some were still oblivious to the real intensity of the scene and some of their friends were trying to get them to move before things got too nasty.

"Last warning, let him go" she said with a low threatening growl this time. "Not gonna happen." Replied the bull and his two comrades behind him nodded and snickered in agreement. The leader bull turned his head to give them a glare as if to say _"Get your sorry carcasses moving already". _They immediately shut up and at once began to move into the kitchen.

The leader bull gave a loud snort as he returned his attention back to Mr Ping. Only there was no Mr Ping? Instead there was a seething leopard standing before him and she looked ready to kill.

Mr Ping was standing behind Leonne rubbing his neck. "You show them" he croaked in encouragement to Leonne. The bulls stood there looking stunned." _How did she do that?"_

"Now let's take this outside, shall we?" asked Leonne and without waiting for an answer she sent the three bulls with powerful yet precise kicks through the shop door and one by one into the wall of the house opposite the shop.

Leonne calmly walked out and took a fighting stance before the sprawled bulls. They all got up rubbing their heads and each giving a roar of fury. The leader drew out his sword and the others followed his lead.

"**CHARGE**"

At once they all rushed towards her. She dodged the sword of the first one swiped the legs out from under him and then gave him a hard kick to his side, sending him flying back. She then ducked immediately to avoid the other bull's sword who began to swipe his sword back and forth trying to land a cut to any part of her, but she easily evaded the strikes. Just then she heard somebody approaching from behind her. She immediately jumped straight up hearing two yells of agony as the bulls beneath her cut each other in their haste to get her. As she came back down she did a perfect split and

THUD

The two bulls fell to the ground, knocked out by the kicks to their heads.

Leonne landed gracefully onto the ground between the two of them. Then suddenly, without turning around caught the sharp end of a sword between her index and thumb that the first bull she had tackled was trying to drive into her shoulder. With a powerful flick of the wrist upwards she disarmed her opponent and the next second the bull was lying unconscious on the ground after receiving a hard blow from her fist. "_Amateurs" _She thought.

As soon as Leonne had dealt with the lot, the villagers hiding around came out of their temporary refuges and began cheering for her. She looked surprised for a moment but quickly dismissed the sudden applause and began walking up to a nearby villager to ask him for a rope to tie up the thugs. The villager didn't hesitate in bringing one for tied up the bulls and was sure the villagers will inform somebody to come and take them away.

Now done with the trouble however, she turned back around to go get her satchel which she had left back in the shop.

Unknown to her though, a certain panda and his friends had been watching her the whole time. He had been called up by Mr Ping almost instantly after Leonne had kicked the three bandits out of the shop and had been standing at the side to witness the whole scene unfold.

**_(With Po)_**

Po had rushed upstairs when he had heard his father calling to him and the word 'Bandit' was all he had to hear before he rushed out the front door of the noodle shop. Only, he had stopped short when he had seen a feline dealing with the thugs before him.

He saw his comrades racing towards the scene from his left and he immediately ran towards them, stopping in their way "Guys, stop!" he said holding his hands out in front of him to stop them from moving any further.

"Po what are you doing? We got to stop those bandits?" Viper hissed trying to move around the panda.

"No,you don't understand-" he began, but Tigress pushed him aside and began to make her way over to the commotion but stopped short when she saw what was happening.

She turned to look at Po "Who is _that_?" she asked almost accusingly pointing a finger at the feline who was fighting.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys" Po said getting out of the way of his comrades and turning to look at Leonne and the thugs fighting. "She was fighting them before I came here. I want to see what she does." he said.

Tigress gave an annoyed huff. "She might not even be able to deal with them. We'll have to take care of them ourselves." she said.

"Tigress just give her a chance. If she can't do it, we'll step in, okay." Po said not taking his eyes off the scene.

Tigress gave another huff, nevertheless she crossed her arms in front of her and stood along side the other members of the Furious Five to watch the fight.

However the fight didn't last long after that and soon Leonne had delivered the final punch to the last bandit standing.

* * *

Po turned around excitedly "So what do you guys think?" he asked clearly impressed by the mild skill shown by the leopard. "She was pretty awesome. I think we should ask her to come up to the Jade Palace to meet Shifu." he stated excitedly.

"I don't know..." Monkey began.

"Oh come on monkey even you have to agree the way she stopped that sword from slicing her shoulder was pretty cool." he said looking at his monkey friend.

"Well I.." he began but Tigress cut him off.

"Po, I know she dealt with those bandits and she did fight them well but we can't go on calling everybody to the Jade Palace just because they can fight." her voice was stern with a hint of annoyance.

"Aww, come on Tigress. She didn't just fight. She fought well! I think we should call her to the Jade Palace. What if Shifu likes her?"

"Uhh, Po? Shifu never likes anything you bring." Mantis said. "But I'll agree with you on this one." he quickly added as Po turned to give him a hurt look.

"I don't think there's any harm in just bringing her to the Jade Palace, I guess." Viper began. Tigress gave her a disbelieving look, but Viper continued "So I think we should bring her along." she completed.

Tigress gave a scoff and turned to look at Crane, her last support. "Crane this is obviously insane. We got to report back to Shifu anyway. Let's go." she said and began to make her way towards the thousand stairs. But Crane's voice stopped her.

"Actually I think I agree with Viper and Mantis-" Crane started to say.

"Hey, I think it's okay to bring her along too you know."Monkey added annoyed.

"Yes well." Crane started again. "Since we all, except you of course, agree that it's okay to bring her to the Jade Palace with us. I think it kind of makes your case weak."

Tigress gave a low growl of frustration. "Fine. But be quick. We haven't got all day you know." She nearly yelled and folded her arms over her chest. The fact was, she hated the leopard had got there before them and taken care of the job for them. She was hoping for some action for days and here there was one feline to mess it all up for her. And then she hadn't even been that impressive and everybody was already swooning over her. She didn't want that leopard to be around her.

"Oh, oh. I'll go ask her." Po stated excitedly and before any of them could say anything he dashed off towards the shop to find her.

_(**Back with**_** Leonne**)

Leonne returned back to the shop to get her satchel. However a goose came running up to her the moment she picked it up.

"Thank you so much for saving my shop. I sent my son after you to help. Where is he?"

Leonne gave him a confused look "The panda?" she asked.

"Yes" Mr Ping stated. "He's my son. I sent him to help you with the bandits." he said worriedly.

Leonne could obviously see the goose was getting distressed so she tried to lessen his worries "I don't think he was anywhere near the bandits, sir, I'm sure he's fine." she said.

"Oh Po! Where are you?" Mr Ping said worriedly and began to run towards the door when suddenly he bumped into the very panda he was going to look for.

"Whoah Dad!" Po said steadying his father. "What happened?" he asked.

"Po! I'm so glad your okay. I thought the bandits must have done something bad to you." He gave him a hug. "That leopard over there told me you weren't there and I got worried." he broke the hug he'd been giving Po.

"Dad, I'm fine. I wasn't even near the bandits. She took care of them." he said pointing at Leonne.

Mr Ping looked over at her.

Po stepped towards Leonne and held out his paw "Hey, I'm Po." he said somewhat nervously.

Leonne just looked at the paw for a few seconds but didn't take it. Eventually Po lowered it somewhat upset.

"Yeah well, you see..." he began awkwardly under the piercing stare of the leopard which was sending a chill down his spine. A chill, very similar to the one he felt around Tigress.

"I was wondering whether you would like to come with me to the Jade Palace. I think Shifu...I mean, Master Shifu-" he corrected himself. He was feeling so uncomfortable with the felines glare. "would like to see your fighting skills they are pretty good you know. I'm the Dragon Warrior by the way." he added trying to get the feline to stop looking at him like that.

Leonne's eyes widened as soon as Po said the last line. She couldn't believe that the first panda she had met was actually the Dragon Warrior himself.

_"Wait a minute" _She thought. "_If Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrior are here then that means this is the Valley of Peace. Why hadn't I asked the name of this place the moment I got here?" _She thought in a scolding manner._ "And the sign on the shop wasn't just to attract customers either. Humph, I think this might be my best opportunity to get assistance."_

Po had noticed Leonne's eyes widen and and feeling more upset he said "Yeah, I know. Many people don't believe that I'm the Dragon Warrior when they see me, since I'm a Panda." He said in a tone straight enough but you couldn't miss the slight pain in it.

Leonne was brought out of her thoughts when he said this. "No, it's not that I'm surprised you're a panda, I already knew that. It's just that if you're the Dragon Warrior then... this must be the Valley of Peace. You say you want to take me to Master Shifu. I would be honored to meet him." She said.

Po gave her a wide smile and said " That's great!" he said and looked towards the kitchen window. There was his dad, already busy with his work. _"Typical" _he thought. He made a 'wait a minute here' motion to Leonne and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Mr Ping turned around to see who it was when he entered. Once he saw Po he gave a wide smile. "Going back to the Jade Palace are we?" he asked in a tone that didn't convey whether he was angry or not.

Po rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked down"Yeah sorry about this Dad. I know I said I'll help you with the shop and all, but I got to go."

He looked up at his father.

Mr Ping gave a sigh "It's okay, Po. I understand you have duties as the Dragon Warrior now. But don't forget to meet your old man every once in a while now."

"I won't Dad." Po said picking his dad up in a hug. Then he set him down. "I got to go now. See you later Dad."

"See you too son" Mr Ping said with a slight chuckle.

Po walked out the kitchen and began making his way out the shop door. Thankfully nothing had been destroyed and he didn't have to stay and fix it. Leonne followed behind him.

(_**With the**_** Five**)

Tigress had been waiting patiently. Well, as patiently as she could. She had her arms folded on her chest and was pacing back and forth releasing an annoyed huff every now and then. The others didn't get to watch her progress for long since she began ordering them to check out whether anybody was hurt, whether any property had been damaged and to take the bandits to prison.

The other five immediately obeyed her, knowing she was in a bad mood. Mantis and Viper at once went off to check whether anyone was injured or needed help and Monkey and Crane were teamed up to take the bandits to prison. She however was going to check out the damage herself.

Five minutes later however she was seething in annoyance and frustration. There wasn't much of a damage anywhere unless you counted the slight indent in the wall where the bandits had hit. And it wasn't even deep enough to really blame the leopard.

Annoyed with everything she decided to go check on Po. He'd been gone for about five minutes. How long did it take to ask somebody whether they wanted to come with them to the Jade Palace? Unless...

As she neared the entrance of the shop her path was blocked by Viper and Mantis who reported that none of the villagers were injured. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and began making her way towards the shop again, but it was just then that Po came out of the shop. Followed by the leopard behind him.

Tigress angrily made her way over to the two.

"And what took you so long?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"I was just saying good bye to my Dad, Tigress. And she's agreed to come with us." he said gesturing excitedly at Leonne.

"How wonderful" Tigress stated in a flat tone. "So are we going now or not? Or do you still have some shopping to do?" she asked looking at the leopard.

Leonne only shook her head unfazed by any of the Tigress' anger or displeasure "No" she simply said.

"Good, now let's go." Tigress said. And got on all fours and began to race towards the Jade Palace steps. The other two masters following closely behind.

Po heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Leonne "Let's go!" he said in a voice that made it apparent to Leonne he was trying to lighten up the mood. She nodded and began to make her way towards the steps behind Po.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. Not much in it I know, but there will be more in the next chapter hopefully. Please do review. Even a short comment is helpful.**


	2. Ascertaining Capabilities

**A/N: I have already stated at the start of the first chapter about the fact that this story is not an idea taken from Pandafan91's fanfiction and I have already talked to him about it. My whole statement stands for every chapter I post now and afterwards. Also the disclaimer I'm about to give stands for all present and future chapters as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or anything that might be attributed to it. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ascertaining Capabilities**

Po and Leonne ran to catch up with the trio of masters who were now someways ahead of them. However, at the foot of the Thousand stairs they saw Tigress coming to the halt along with the other two masters. They came to a stop behind them, too.

As much as Tigress wanted to bound up the steps, report to Shifu and vent her anger on the Wooden Warriors, she knew she had to keep an eye on this new comer. She started her ascent up the legendary Thousand steps at a normal pace, the others right behind her.

Thanks to the constant trips Po had to endure every time he went into the village to help his dad or fight bandits, he was now more accomplished at climbing the torturous steps. Their climb up the first hundred steps was uneventful. It was not until they began climbing the next hundred when Po fed up with the silence, spoke up.

"So, what's your name?" he asked trying to start a conversation with her.

Leonne was walking with her gaze straight ahead. She turned her head ever so briefly when she answered his question "Leonne" she said.

"Okay...so where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked wanting to know more about her.

Leonne however frowned slightly when he asked this and Master Tigress hadn't missed the change. Personally, she had wanted to start asking question the moment they had started climbing up the stairs but she knew Po wouldn't be able to keep his curiosity in for long, so she had waited patiently, not wanting to look too interested.

"Nowhere" Leonne finally answered Po.

Po looked taken aback. He opened his mouth to ask her how that was possible, but Mantis spoke up "But you must have learned from someone." Leonne's frowned only deepened when Mantis said this.

"No, I haven't" she answered back.

Tigress found her answers ridiculous. She cleared her throat. "Apologies, but you really think that we would believe that you've trained yourself?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I guess so" The leopard answered her back, looking at the Tiger Master not with fear or disgust but rather interest.

"Who are you? Where did you live before this and why have you come here?" Tigress asked somewhat harshly. Viper hissed at her. She was being almost as mean as when Po became the Dragon Warrior.

"I think I'll tell Master Shifu where I've come from and why I'm here." Leonne answered feeling slightly angry all of a sudden, yet her voice was even.

The answer only served to aggravate the striped feline even more "What are you trying to hide?" she suddenly burst out. "I swear if you're a thief I'll-" she suddenly stopped when she heard a deep growl coming from Leonne. The leopard didn't say a word as Tigress stared back at her with a look that dared the female leopard to say something to her. But Leonne didn't say anything. She just gave her a glare before resuming her ascent up the stairs.

Viper slithered up to Tigress. "I think that was really harsh of you, Tigress. You can't go on blaming someone like that." she scolded.

Tigress only stared at Viper in reply and then turned to walk up the stairs behind Leonne, Po and Mantis.

Po could see Tigress was not happy with the leopard. He knew it was his idea to bring Leonne with them in the first place and that Tigress had been against it. But he couldn't understand why she was so upset about it. It was proabably because the leopard had fought off the bandits. Or maybe it was something else as well. She was seldom directly harsh with someone. He wanted to ask her right then, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew perfectly well that Tigress wouldn't answer his questions with the leopard around.

* * *

Leonne climbed up the steps ahead of Tigress and Viper. She couldn't believe the Tiger Master had suddenly just accused her like that. She looked up ahead of her. Breaking out of her thoughts about the orange-furred feline behind her and saw that they were approaching near the Jade Palace. It's top portion gleaming in the sunlight. She looked to her left and saw the vast area that was hidden by the clouds that surrounded the mountains this high up. It would have been breath-taking if they could have seen everything clear down there. Unfortunately, they couldn't.

About five minutes later they were all finally at the top of the stairs. Po was panting slightly, but he quickly recovered. Leonne and the others stood there stood there waiting for the Panda to recover and lead them inside.

Once Po got back his breath, he stepped forward and placed his paw on the large vine-patterned door of the Hall of Warriors and swung it open, revealing the marvelous site inside to their guest.

Leonne stared wide-eyed at the Hall. It looked beautiful with its magnificent yet strangely simple design. She could see many artifacts gleaming on their stands, each speaking a tale of their own. The walls and pillars sparkled with a magnificence, that is rightful for the place it was known as. Even the tiled floor was reflecting their appearances. At the far end however she could barely make out a statue of a Dragon on the ceiling, hanging over some structure that was in the floor. Probably a pool. But she wasn't sure. To sum it all up, the place held a certain calm and balance that you would be hard put to find somewhere.

Po waved his hand in a welcome gesture "Behold, the Hall of Warriors that holds the awesome artifacts belonging to great Kung fu Masters of all time." he said with a smile and a giddiness which seemed confusing since he had already seen this place multiple times. Probably it was the excitement of showing his guest around.

Leonne took a good look around the place. Admiring everything. She turned to look back at Po and nodded "It's nice." she simply said.

"Yeah, I know. It's awesome. I'll just go get Master Shifu, he must be in his room." with that he raced off to find his master.

* * *

Everybody stood quietly near the open door, after Po left. Tigress' tail was swishing back and forth as she waited for her Master to arrive, Viper was staring at the floor, Leonne was taking in the details of the hall more slowly now and Mantis was looking at the three females one-by-one. Not sure what else to do.

Just then they all heard a flapping sound and looked outside. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time as Monkey came flying in through the door and skidded to a stop quiet some distance away, thanks to the polished floor that granted him more liberty to keep sliding. Crane landed beside the others, slightly amused at their angry faces.

Tigress looked at Crane, expecting a report. He immediately replied "We got them to Chor-Gham just fine. They weren't a problem."

"Good and what's with Monkey flying in through the door?" she asked looking at the golden langur who was rubbing his head as he sat on the floor.

"He was hanging onto me as I flew him up here, but then he said he wanted me to throw him through the door just for fun. So I did. Only I think he didn't mean that hard." Crane said sheepishly.

Tigress raised an eyebrow, expecting Crane to be the last one to be indulged in such playful activities.

"Hey, it was his idea. I just threw him. He should have told me how hard." Crane cried indignantly.

Mantis snickered, even Viper was amused.

"It's okay, man!" Mantis said. "Just throw him harder next time." he said and burst out laughing.

"Not funny, Mantis." Monkey said angrily as he walked up to them. "Next time _you_ can try sliding half-way across the Hall of Warriors on your face."

"Maybe next time, you'll think twice before telling somebody to throw you through the door." Tigress scolded.

Monkey then spoke up."Oh come on, Tigress. It wasn't that bad. I had fun-"

"-sliding on your face."she finished for him with a smug look.

Monkey only stared at her then turned away grumbling something none of them could make out.

"Where's Po gone to?" Crane asked.

"He went to get Master Shifu, I wonder why he hasn't returned yet." Viper answered turning around to look towards the place where Po went.

"So you guys only made it up the steps while we went all the way to Chor-gam and back?" Monkey said joining the conversation to feel less out of place "You guys are real slow, you know"

"We didn't exactly run up the steps. We had somebody with us. Remember?" Tigress said looking at Leonne, as if accusing her of the delay. The leopard simply looked Tigress straight in the eye. Her face giving nothing away. In all honesty, she would have been fine with running up the steps with them. But she didn't say anything.

The avian and the langur turned to look properly at Leonne for the first time. They were surprised she hadn't said anything. Monkey finally walked up to her.

"Hey" he said holding out a hand "The name's Monkey"

Leonne just looked at his hand, just like she had looked at Po's. Not making a move to take it. Monkey looked at her confused and slightly embarrassed at being made a fool of twice in one day. He turned his head to look at the others, asking them silently and with the raising of his eye-brows, what he was doing wrong. When he received no answer he lowered his hand. "Uhh...I guess that does the introduction. Nice meeting you." he said and quickly moved away from her.

She just watched him silently. What he had just done reminded her of somebody so much. And she had once again done the same thing she had done all those years ago. She hadn't shaken hands.

* * *

**_(With Po)_**

Po had gone running down the hall to look for Master Shifu. He stopped in front of his room,a blind placed in the door to grant some privacy to the occupant inside. He raised a fist and knocked on the blind four times and waited for his Master to come out.

Master Shifu heard the knock and sighed. He had been absorbed in his scrolls so much he had nearly forgotten the Five and Po had gone on a mission. He could see the large shadow of the panda that stood behind the blind. He placed his scrolls back on their shelves. Then he proceeded to the blind and moved it aside to see Po standing there with a nervous smile.

"Ahh Po. I see that you are back. Did you deal with the bandits?" he asked, his arms folded behind his back.

"Uhh, yeah, about that." he started. Master Shifu raised his eyebrow. When Po's speech started like that, it never meant anything good. He gave his student a stern look, prodding him to tell him what had happened without actual words.

"Well, you see Master Shifu, we all made it to the scene just fine. But there was somebody already there to deal with the bandits." he said. Master Shifu's face took a slight look of curiosity, wondering who had been bold enough to take on the bandits.

"We brought her along. She was pretty awesome. And she took down..." he began, feeling slightly bold now, since his Master hadn't said anything to him yet. But Master Shifu raised his hand to silence him.

"Po, you say you brought _her _with you to the Jade Palace?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, Tigress didn't want to but I thought she was pretty good and that we should bring her here to meet you. She..." he stopped talking when he saw the knitted-eyebrows look on his Master's face.

"You brought her along, even when Tigress said you shouldn't?" he asked his voice slightly angered.

It may very well be that this person, whoever she was, had dealt with the bandits but that did not imply she was on the good side. This whole thing could be a setup to get access to the palace. It might seem unlikely but you never know what goes on inside the head of a villain. Tigress usually had a good judgement of people and if she didn't want to take this person with them, then it couldn't be good.

"Hey! Tigress had a special grudge against her the moment she set eyes on her while fighting. I don't think she was really saying that out of her better judgment" Po argued his case. Mantis was right. Master Shifu never liked what he brought.

Master Shifu massaged his forehead and sighed "I guess it only makes sense to go see who it is now. We can't just leave her standing there." with that he began to walk off towards the Hall, knowing that's where Tigress might still have their guest if she didn't trust them. Po followed him nervously.

"Who is she?" Shifu asked while walking towards the Hall.

"She's a leopard and her names Leonne. Tigress asked her why she was in the Valley but she said she'll only tell that to you." Po replied. This made Master Shifu walk faster. Anything could be possible.

* * *

_**(With the Five and Leonne)**_

Monkey fed up with standing in the door finally muttered "Where is Master Shifu?" but his question was almost immediately answered as he saw Master Shifu walking up to them, Po following him.

They all lined up at once and bowed.

Shifu raised his hand to signal them to stop bowing. He looked to see the different face among them but he needn't have bothered because the next second Leonne walked up from behind and bowed to him "It's an honor to meet you Master Shifu along with the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five" she said in one go. The others looked at her. _"So she can say more than a few words"._ they all thought.

Master Shifu stared at Leonne as she straightened. A strange look passed over his face for a second as he looked at her her face but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Po said you fought some bandits in the village today?" he asked.

"I was just trying to be of some use." she replied.

"Really?...I see. How many of these bandits were there? And where did you find them?" he asked.

"I was in the Noodle restaurant. There were three bulls who were trying to steal from the owner, so I stepped in." she answered.

Master Shifu stroked his beard and glanced subtly at Tigress as if to ask her whether this was true. Tigress nodded her head slightly.

Shifu then turned his attention back to Leonne assured now that the information was correct "And where did you learn to fight?" he asked.

Once again Leonne's expression turned into a frown "I trained under no one. I'm self-trained." she said.

Crane and Monkey exchanged disbelieving looks behind her. However, judging by the lack of reaction from the other Masters they felt they must already know.

"You.. trained..yourself" Master Shifu stated slowly as if doubting it himself. He paused for a moment then said."Very well, we can ascertain your capabilities in the training hall." With the announcement he began making his way to the Training Hall.

"And yes" he said turning around suddenly. "I remember Po telling me you would state your business in the Valley only to me. What is it that you only wish to tell me?" he asked. His light blue eyes boring into her darker ones.

"I wish to tell that in private." she simply said ignoring his stare.

Master Shifu scanned her from top to bottom. "Very well. We shall discuss it later." with that he turned back around to proceed to the Training Hall. The small party behind him following.

* * *

Master Shifu, Po, the Furious Five and Leonne entered the Training Hall. At once Leonne scanned the training course inside, taking in every detail from the holds of the chains of the Swinging Clubs of Instant oblivion to the fire regurgitating Field of Fiery Death's multiple mouths. She was deeply impressed. She would like to try it, wipe that, she was itching to try it.

Master Shifu walked someways ahead of where she had stopped to admire the course. Finally he stopped and turned around to look at her with his students standing behind him looking curiously at her, wondering how she would fare.

"You will be going through the whole training course. Your task is to get to the other side without getting hurt. Or at least not without getting hurt severely. This will allow us to test your different capabilities. For instance, patience, discipline and balance." Master Shifu explained.

Leonne nodded, understanding. She then opened the clasp of her cloak and pulled it off, bending down immediately to place it in the satchel she had just placed on the wooden floor. She folded the brown cloak, placed it inside than after rummaging inside for a moment pulled out a black flat cap.

As she stood up straight the Masters could see she was wearing a completely black vest with a collared V-neck. A white Shaolin waist wrap was around her waist that had a single black line round its middle. Her pants were jet black as well as the cap she placed on her head. In short, the masters could tell black was somewhere high on her wardrobe choice. Nevertheless she didn't look bad.

She placed her bag to the side and went to stand in front of the first training obstacle. The Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. She stood ready.

Master Shifu after observing her for a few seconds went over to a lever and pulled it. Instantly the equipment groaned and then came into swift action, daring some brave soul to approach it. Leonne watched the progress of the Clubs for a few minutes then looked over at Shifu, waiting for his signal.

He gave a nod "You may begin"

That command was all Leonne needed. She at once lept into the deadly course. Dodging, swerving, smashing and roaring. It was all she needed to vent out the pent up energy inside of her. She always loved it.

She might have been brutal on the Wooden Warriors which already had to face Tigress' wrath every other day but she was nevertheless graceful and precise in her movements. She didn't break a sweat on the Seven-Talon rings and the Jade Tortoise, where it seemed the motion of the large dome didn't effect her. The only place where there might have been a slight fault was the Flame of Fiery Death. She hesitated for only a fraction of a second before plunging into the stove that cooked live meat. But faltered again when the first few flames came rushing up. It burned the fur on the tip of her tail slightly and she hissed in pain. But the pain was all that she needed to bring her back to had her sharp senses and she immediately began gracefully avoiding the rest of the flames. Finally successfully landing with a double-flip on the other side of the Training Hall, victorious.

The Jade Palace Masters were impressed to say the least. She walked back to the side of the Training course, where the six Masters were standing. Every one of them with approving smiles, except Master Shifu and Tigress of course. She still wasn't sure whether she could trust this snow leopard. Something just wasn't right.

Po could no longer contain his excitement "You were amazing in there." He turned to look at his comrades beside him "See I told you guys she was awesome" he said smirking.

"We were all their Po" Monkey said annoyed.

"Oh yeah" Po thought for a moment then turned his face towards Tigress' who was standing next to him with her arms crossed.

"Told you so" he said to her teasingly. Tigress gave an annoyed huff and pushed his face away from her. Seriously, now was not the time.

Leonne merely looked at Master Shifu, awaiting his evaluation of her performance. He turned his head to look at the training course and then back at her. Finally he gave a hint of a smile as he said to her. "I have to say you maneuvered through the course very well. However you did falter at the Field of Fiery Death. Why, may I ask?"

Leonne merely looked blankly at him. Her eyes not giving anything away. But behind them she was thinking.

"I was just distracted by the fire that's all." she finally said.

Shifu observed her closely for a second before saying "One must learn to be completely focused when they are in difficult situations. Had you not regained your senses soon, I'm sure you would have sustained severe burns."

Leonne bowed her head in understanding. She knew she shouldn't have hesitated. She raised her head back up to hear what he had to say for her last.

"None the less, I think you should stay at the Jade Palace for the next few days. I want you to train here with the Dragon Warrior and the Five for a while. But..." he paused almost dramatically.

Leonne was surprised to hear everything Shifu had said this far. "_Stay at the Jade Palace? She was being asked to stay...here?"_ she waited for Shifu to complete his sentence.

"..Your real test will take place after lunch. You will spar each member of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior." Leonne looked at Shifu for a second before she bowed in respect to him. "Yes, Master Shifu" she said.

Master Shifu then turned towards his students who immediately straightened up. "I think you can all have some free time for now. You will spar after lunch and that can make up for the morning training you've missed. One of you can also show Leonne around the palace and her room in the barracks."

Everybody exchanged surprised looks for a brief moment before bowing to their master "Yes, Master" they all chimed in unison. With that Shifu walked off to attend to some matters. But before he exited he turned around and said "Dragon Warrior, a word please"

Po looked curiously at Shifu's retreating back then followed, he wasn't sure what was in store for him. He walked outside and stood before Master Shifu who was standing with his arms folded behind his back.

"Po, I know I said it was wrong of you to bring her here. But...I think for once you have done the right thing. Whether you used you heart or brain this time, I don't know, but I believe for once you might have made a right choice."

This was the last thing Po was expecting. Praise. He smiled for a moment before he frowned "What makes you think it was a good choice?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Po. I think that she isn't here for just any reason, but for something bigger. But I have to be sure. That is why I have asked her to stay here a few days. And probably I will know what her purpose of being here really is. In the meantime, I want you to help her around the place if she needs it and do not reveal anything I've told you to anybody. The rest will know when I see fit"

"Yes Master"

"Good, you may go now"

Po bowed again and ran back into the Training Hall. Everybody was standing in an awkward silence there. But as soon as he showed up he broke it up with his usual upbeat tone.

"Hey, guys...hey Leonne, I can show you to your room and give you a tour of the palace if you like"

Leonne who had been looking around the Training Hall silently, now looked at the panda. "Thank you, that would be nice" she answered.

"Alright then let's go." Po said giving a fist pump, ready to show their new guest around. "I'll meet you guys at lunch" he called back to them.

Tigress' tail twitched as she saw Po walking away, she still didn't trust the leopard and she was definitely not going to do that anytime soon. "_And she better not do anything to Po" _she thought of accompanying them but decided Po was more than capable of handling himself. With that thought she turned back around and turned on the training course. Besides she needed to train, or more likely let out her now mounting frustration.

Mantis took one look at the warriors behind him, finally he made up his mind "Hey Po, I'm coming with ya, wait for me" he jumped off towards the door where Po had just vanished along with Leonne.

The trio behind him looked at him for a second, shrugged then went off to do whatever they pleased until lunch.

* * *

**_(With Po)_**

Po led Leonne down the steps, towards the barracks. Mantis riding on his shoulder. His thoughts drifted to Tigress for whom he harbored some deep feelings. He wanted to ask her so much what was bothering her, and somehow he knew it wasn't just the fact that Leonne had fought the bandits for them. Usually when she suspected someone she would more than likely turn out rude towards that person.

He entered the building, leading the leopard behind him to her new room. He passed Tigress' room, finally stopping in front of the one on its right side. He slid the door open and then stepped back after taking a brief look inside. It was just the same as all the other rooms in the barracks. It had a simple drawer and a candle holder at the moment but he knew that Shifu would be telling the servants to be bringing up a cot,some blankets and pillow for her and maybe even a mat.

"Here you go" he said smiling and waving a large black furry arm inside the room. Leonne stepped inside as he cleared the way for her, taking a look around the place. There wasn't much to see. She set her satchel on the room floor and turned back around ready to leave to take the tour Po had mentioned.

However, Po was standing nervously in the door. He finally spoke "Uhh..I know it isn't much. But Master Shifu says that we-"

"-it's alright Dragon Warrior" Leonne cut him off.

Po looked surprised then gave a small smile "Well, I guess we should start on that tour then?" he asked her.

She nodded her head in assent.

"Then let's go" he said.

* * *

Po and Mantis were more than ready to give Leonne a tour. The first thing Po had introduced after exiting the corridor was "These are the barracks. This is where we eat and sleep"

"And do a whole lot of other things" Mantis had added.

Po had then walked to the kitchen "This is the kitchen where we have our meals."

"Mind you, the noodles he makes for us are pretty awesome" Mantis added.

And this is how the introduction to the other places with both of them constantly talking had proceeded.

She was shown the arena where tournaments were held. The infirmary where Mantis found her some medicine to put on her burnt tail and the rooms where some artifacts from exhibitions were kept safe. She was also given the brief history of every one of the gleaming artifacts in the Hall of Warriors. And now that she got the chance to get closer she found that it really was a Dragon statue over a clean blue pool underneath it. Which Po referred to as 'The Moon Pool'. The place looked beautiful in its own right yet what really caught Leonne's attention was the hundred upon hundreds of stacks of scrolls that took the place of honor in the shelves someways behind the pool.

"What are those?" she had asked interested.

"Those are the Thousand scrolls of Kung fu. They contain information about Kung fu gathered over the centuries. Some _were_ even written by Master Oogway himself"

Leonne at once turned towards Po surprised "What do you mean were? Isn't Master Oogway alive?" she asked nearly shocked.

It was Po and Mantis' turn to be surprised now. Here was one leopard who knew them all and yet she didn't know Oogway had passed away. It had been nearly five years now.

"Actually..no, he isn't" Mantis said awkwardly. "He died a few years back after choosing Po as the Dragon Warrior" he watched Leonne's face turn to one of sadness. "We got a portrait of him" he quickly said, trying to get the tour back on the road.

Po was watching Leonne as well "It's right this way" he said and began walking towards the large portrait that adorned the side wall of the Jade Palace.

Leonne looked up to see the Great Master in his Ti-Chi pose upon a a hill. All she could feel was sadness. She didn't even get the chance to meet the great master. She then bowed in respect to the Great Master in the portrait.

Po watched her the whole time. He wasn't sure why the leopard was suddenly so upset. She practically hadn't given a single expression since he had seen her. It was always the same blank expression, except if you counted the look of concentration or confusion she might have had a few times. And it seemed like smiling was the last important thing in her life. She hadn't even cracked one smile despite his and Mantis' constant polite joking tone.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked bringing a hand up to place on her shoulder.

She immediately flinched and Po pulled his hand away. She turned to look at him."I'm fine" she simply said.

"Okaaay. Well, Mantis can give you the rest of the tour from here. There isn't much anyway. I better go and start getting lunch ready. See you in the kitchen." he said waving to them and rushed out the front doors of the Hall.

Leonne and Mantis watched the open door of the Hall for a few minutes. Finally Mantis broke the silence "So shall we continue?" he asked uncertain.

Leonne nodded to him, the cue for the bug to jump off towards the next item. She followed him, but not before taking one more look at Master Oogway's portrait and letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

**_(In the kitchen)_**

Po entered the kitchen ready to make his Secret Ingredient Soup for their guest but was surprised to see Tigress sitting there already. "_Looks like she's done training. Good, at least I won't have to wait long to talk to her." _Po thought._  
_

"Hey, Tigress" he said as he entered.

Tigress who was deep in thought, peeled her gaze away from the wall she had been staring at, with her arms folded. When she saw Po she gave a soft smile, a smile that made Po want to give her a hug, but he always refrained "Hey" she said, then gave a frown "Where's Leonne?"

"Mantis is giving her the rest of the tour. I had to get a start on the noodles." Tigress nodded. The frown still hadn't taken leave of her face.

Po busied himself with the pots and pans and placed the water on the stove to simmer. He was thinking of the best way to start a conversation. Finally he settled on asking just straight out. Not one of his brightest plans, but nevertheless.

"Hey..umm, Tigress?"

"Hmm"

"What do you have against Leonne so much?"

She turned in her seat to look at him. She looked angry, the light making her eyes flash as if to add effect. Po watched her standing still. Not sure what was about to come next. What he didn't expect was..

"Why do I have a feeling I've seen her somewhere before?" she asked.

Po looked at her surprised. He tried to answer "Well I'm sure you've seen plenty of leopards in your life Tigress, she could be just any one of them then."

"No that's not it!" Tigress said in a low yet forceful tone. "It's not like I've _just_ seen her somewhere. I think we've had a one-on-one encounter before but I don't know how or where. It's so confusing" she said placing her elbow on the table so that she could support her head on her hand.

Now Po understood a little about Tigress' problem. She was frustrated because she couldn't remember where she had seen Leonne before. He knew Tigress never liked anything that was close to vague and this was just that. He sighed in relief.

"So you're not mad at her for fighting off those bandits?" he asked adding some carrots to his soup while working.

"Of course I'm angry about that" she said her voice rising "Here I thought we were finally going to get the chance to teach some scum a valuable lesson and she just had to be in the way. Why couldn't she have gone to find bandits in some other place?"

"Tigress, she was just helping my Dad. If she hadn't been there who knows what might have happened to him." Po said trying to make Tigress understand the situation.

Tigress scoffed "Yeah and bringing her along was necessary too, since it would have been bad for your Dad's business, if she didn't right?" Tigress said.

"Tigress!" Po almost shouted.

She stopped in her tracks. There it was again. She was letting her anger get the better of her. She immediately regretted what she just said. "I'm sorry, I-" she began.

"I know you didn't mean it, Tigress. But you got to accept the fact that Leonne is here for a few days. Master Shifu asked her to stay here himself."

"Yeah, I guess." she admitted, still not liking it. She was going to find out where she had met that leopard even if she would have to kick the information out of her. She was sure that leopard knew where they might have met. Or so she thought.

"Why do you think Shifu suddenly asked her to stay? I doubt he was happy when you told him you'd brought her along."

"Yeah he was pretty angry" he said tasting some of his soup "Needs more pepper" he muttered as he began adding the inadequate ingredient. "But he must have his reasons to ask her to stay."

"Do you know what it is?" she asked from behind. Po froze.

"What makes you think I know?" he asked.

"Well he called you after Leonne's special performance and you just proved you know by asking that question." she answered with her amber eyes fixed on him.

Po mentally slapped himself for his foolishness. But the damage was done. "Uhh...look Master Shifu didn't want me to tell anything just yet he-"

"Tell me Po" Tigress said standing up and walking towards him now. "Tell me what he said" she was barely a dozen inches away from him and Po found himself held by the spell of those eyes that could extract almost any information from him. _"Tell her" _one part of his head screamed _"What difference would it make?"_

_"No" _the other side that kept him sane said _"Shifu trusted you to keep it in until he thought it was right. You can't betray his trust like that."_

He tried to wrench his eyes away from the feline's "Tell me already Po" her voice came forcefully through his thick skull. His brain seemed to be working very slow.

"Hey, there guys" a voice suddenly came from the door of the kitchen. They both turned to see Viper entering with Crane. They stopped when they saw the two. "What's going on?" Viper asked worried her friends had been fighting again. Tigress didn't have much issues with Po's antics anymore and it was indeed a rare sight to be seeing them fighting again.

"Nothing" Tigress said flatly and walked back to her seat. She was going to get the information out of the Panda.

"You guys aren't fighting again, are you?" Viper asked taking a seat at the table.

"No" Tigress simply stated. Viper and Crane exchanged a look with one another and decided to leave it for now. Leaving both the panda and the feline thinking _"Thank goodness she didn't ask anything more"_

Po tried to make them forget what they saw by asking "Where are the others?"

"Monkey was just coming, I don't know about the-" Crane said when three figures entered the kitchen.

"I can smell Secret Ingredient Soup!" Mantis said in a voice like a lunatics.

"That's because Po made it, Mantis" Monkey said teasing the bug.

"I know he did." Mantis said jumping onto the table, his mouth watering. "What are we waiting for? Bring it already Po" he nearly yelled.

Po brought over the bowls he had filled with his delicious soup. "Here you guys go"he said sliding the bowls to each of his friends. He then went over with one bowl he hadn't sent towards a seat, where Leonne was sitting "I hope you enjoy it" he said placing it in front of her. She gave a nod and a thanked him just like the way she had done at the shop in the village. She knew she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Even boring than last time. But as you now know Leonne is about to spar with each of the Masters. We'll see in the next chapter what happens. Thank you for all the feedback for the last chapter.**

**About my update rate. I'll have to say it might take up to a week to update each chapter. Sorry but I got a lot to do. But I'll try to update sooner if possible.**

**Please Do Review!**


	3. Self-taught?

**A whole lot of thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm trying to keep it good and this chapter given me a lot of pain since I've re-written it about ten times. Not because fanfiction is malfunctioning, but because I wasn't satisfied with it at all. I'm still not fully satisfied but I don't think I'm going to write anything better now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Self-taught?**

Lunch was always an entertaining affair at the kitchen table of the Jade Palace. It's a time to be more like a family. You can tell stories or jokes, discuss what suits your fancy or is the general talk down in the village. Even sitting silently and listening wasn't condemned.

Presently, everybody was exchanging stories or talking about recent adventures or missions. Talking, laughing and trying to ignore Leonne most of the time, not wanting to do much with her. They had just seen her clear the whole course _claiming _she was self-taught. They didn't believe it. They were sure she was hiding something from them. They already regretted ever bringing her to the Jade Palace in the first place. Nevertheless, self-trained or not, they were going to kick her butt when they got to the sparing area in the Training Hall.

Leonne silently ate her noodles, not much bothered by their attitude towards her. She wasn't paying much attention to their conversation anyway, only listening to a piece of conversation every now and then.

Right now, Mantis and Monkey were telling the others of a mission they had undergone, because Shifu wanted them to take situations more seriously when they were together. They had recalled the mission when Viper had declared them non-serious just a few minutes ago.

They hadn't forgotten to mess around even on that mission as Monkey explained, but they had learned to be careful after falling into the enemy's trap, all because of their own foolishness."I mean who argues loudly in the middle of enemy territory?" Mantis asked as if it was something he'd never done.

They had eventually found a way out and managed to defeat the enemy, who were a bunch of good-for-nothing jackals and as Monkey most wisely pointed out, they wouldn't be sitting here if they hadn't. But he blushed furiously when Mantis said the next line "Hey, I almost forgot, wasn't it then when you met Hui ying?" he asked looking at his partner-in-mischief. He didn't need an answer however when he saw the clearly evident blush on the monkey's cheeks.

Apparently Monkey had forgotten that piece of information, he would have avoided recounting the mission if he'd remembered, just to save him the embarrassment.

"YOU DID!" Mantis yelled. And he at once turned towards the others to tell them. "He hasn't ever told you how he met Hui ying, has he?"

The others shook their heads, leaning in almost eagerly to hear what had happened.

Monkey lunged forward to grab the praying mantis but to no avail, as Mantis simply danced out of his reach, laughing almost hysterically. "You see after we emerged victorious from our mission. We..." He was cut off as Monkey jumped off his seat towards the bug, who immediately jumped back on to the floor,to avoid the langur.

"Don't you dare say another word Mantis."Monkey said.

"What? It wasn't your fault when you...AAAHHHH... Oomph!" he had finally been caught off guard by Monkey, who had swung his long-fingered hand to smack the bug into the wall.

"What happened so bad that you don't want us to know, Monkey?" Po asked, not sure what his friend was so distressed about.

"It was nothing, Po. Like Mantis said, it wasn't my fault."

"What wasn't your fault?" Crane chimed in. Even he felt curious as to what Monkey was trying to hide.

"It was nothing, okay." Monkey replied exasperated.

"Yeah, it wasn't anything horrible you guys. My buddy would never do that. But you see when he.." Mantis said getting up. But this time Monkey instead of lunging at him sent him a glare, which was unlike him.

"Fine tell them. But don't complain when I'll kick you right in the middle of the Swinging Clubs when we spar later." Monkey threatened and then began to walk off to his seat.

"OKAAY, Come on! I won't tell them." Mantis called after him. Feeling bad he had upset his friend. "I was just having some fun." he tried to explain.

"HA! Got ya." Monkey said with a smirk. Then his expression turned serious "No, seriously, I _will _throw you into the middle of the Swinging Clubs if you say another word."

"You know, I think Tigress has started to rub off on you." Mantis complained crossing his thingies and jumping back to his usual perch on the kitchen table.

"I'm not complaining" Monkey said taking his own seat again.

The others watched slightly impressed. Monkey and Mantis usually weren't so understanding when it came to resolving such issues, but for once they were being more mature.

Viper was about to comment on this when Crane shook his head at her. They were better off not knowing.

* * *

Tigress threw a sideways glance at the leopard sitting some ways away from her. As much as she hated the leopard, she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't gloated when she had gone through the whole training course without much of a problem and especially when she could have taunted them of being "self-trained". Not that she wanted her to, but the more the reason she'd have to hit her, the better.

But even if she hadn't gloated, it was no reason for her to go easy on her. She was already thinking of ways to defeat the feline as well as extract information out of her. Speaking of extracting information, she had to ask Po why the leopard was here to stay in the first place. She drank the last of her soup and stood up, the chair sliding back as she did. With the bowl in her hand she began to make her way over to the bucket so that she could wash it. But once again, like everyday, Po interrupted her.

"It's okay Tigress" he said standing up with his own empty bowl, from which he had already had three servings of soup. "I can take that" he grabbed the bowl from her paw and to make it look less obvious turned towards the others at the table as well. "You guys can give me your bowls too."

Everybody handed him the bowls, giving their thanks to the Panda for the meal and for taking their bowls to wash. However, when he held out his arm to take Leonne's bowl she stood up holding it, but hesitated for a moment as if she was having a silent argument over something. She slowly began to hold the bowl out to Po when she suddenly pulled it back and started walking away from the table as if somebody had just pushed her.

"It's okay, I can do it" Po tried to stop her.

"I'm fine" she replied not stopping for a moment. She reached the water-filled bucket in the corner of the kitchen and at once began to wash her bowl herself. The others watched her silently_"What is she trying to do? Make us like her? Well, that's not going to happen too soon now." _they thought.

Leonne didn't take more than a minute to wash and dry the bowl. She then placed it on the counter. However, when she turned around all eyes were trained on her. Trying her best to ignore them, she made her way over to the door and leaned against the door frame, waiting for the Masters to come. She wasn't sure, but from what she gathered from the Master's attitudes during lunch, they didn't trust her much, and she was sure they'll panic if she went off on her own. _"Might as well wait for them" _she thought.

The Five finally tore their gaze away from her.

"You want us to wait for you, Po?" Viper asked, not wanting to leave Po alone.

"No, it's fine. I'll catch up with you guys." he said, walking over to the bucket.

"Alright, see you in the Training Hall then." Monkey called and they all began to file out of the kitchen one by one.

"You can come with us" Mantis said looking up at Leonne as he made his way out the kitchen door.

Leonne nodded to him and followed. Not sure what was going to be in store for her. Being asked to spar with the Masters wasn't something she wanted. She knew how to fight but she didn't have as much practice as them. To be honest, she was slightly scared of a bad beating. And she was sure they weren't going to make it much easy for her. But who said she was going down without a fight.

After she left there were only two individuals left in the kitchen.

Po would have happily kept on drying the dishes if he hadn't felt a certain chill on his back. He turned his head around and nearly yelped in surprise when he saw Tigress standing leaning against the table and staring at his back.

He quickly turned his head back towards the bowl. _"I'm dead" _he thought.

Tigress was thinking on somewhat similar lines. She had stayed behind to ask Po about their left off conversation. But then she sighed inwardly _"Maybe I'll wait for now. Master Shifu won't be pleased if he'll arrive all black and blue in the Training Hall." _

"You done yet?" she asked, not able to see anything the panda was doing because of his large back.

Po almost sighed in relief " Almost done." he replied. And then quickly finished with the last bowl he was drying. He picked it up along with the other bowls he had dried and then placed them all on the shelf. He then turned to look at Tigress "Let's go." he said, smiling.

Tigress couldn't help but smile in return. "Let's go Dragon Warrior."

They both walked down the hallways, not talking to each other, not knowing what to say until Po broke the ice. "Want to go for a walk around the village _if _Shifu ever gives us a day off?" he asked.

Tigress turned her head to look at him surprised. Then after thinking a moment nodded her head "That'll be okay." she said.

"Well, that settles it then." Po said and they continued their way to the Training Hall.

* * *

While the Five were having lunch, Master Shifu had been sitting under the Peach tree, trying to meditate. Well, more then just meditate. He wished to speak to his Master once again. He had been able to talk to his Master twice before in the after life, but it wasn't something he could do everyday. There were only certain times when he could get access and he wished he would be able to right now. He wanted to be done with the whole issue of Leonne coming to stay at the Jade Palace.

Slowly, he began to relax, his breathing becoming more deep and smooth. Then slowly the sounds of the world around him began to fade as well. He could no longer feel the wind, nor the grass, not the sweet smells of the round fruit that grew on the tree behind him. He sunk deeper and deeper, feeling at peace and after some time when he could no longer contain the peace that he felt, he opened his eyes. But there before him was not the similar view of the village below him. Neither was he on the Peach Tree Hill. Instead, he was in a small green place with flowers dotting here and there. A thin layer of mist served as a screen around the place. This was where he met his Master twice before.

He looked around trying to spot his Master. Adamant not to get startled by him again. He cast his gaze every ways. His ears twitching to catch even the slightest sound. He heard somebody call "Shifu" behind him and he quickly turned around. But there was no one there. He quickly turned back around to look the other way, but it was then that Master Oogway placed his claw on his shoulder from the same direction where the voice had come.

Shifu looked up to see his Master chuckling "You were always one to be up for a challenge Shifu."

Shifu turned around and smiled. "And you have always managed to make the challenges hard for me." he replied bowing with respect.

"Ahh..but Shifu, it wouldn't be fun if they weren't hard now, would it?" Master Oogway asked with a wide smile, that Shifu couldn't help but relate to both wisdom and mischief, much to his own annoyance.

"I guess it wouldn't" he answered, still smiling. He was glad he could smile more freely for once.

Master Oogway then sat down on the grass, holding a staff similar to the one he had in his life before. He gestured to Shifu with his other claw to do the same. Master Shifu quickly obliged, sitting down cross-legged across from his master.

"So tell me, how are the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior faring?" Oogway asked.

"They are doing well, Master." Shifu replied. He then became quiet, not knowing how to ask the question that had been bothering him.

Oogway watched Shifu as he struggled to approach a topic he himself knew perfectly well about. Finally he decided to broach the subject himself "What bothers you about your guest Shifu?" he asked.

Shifu, who was used to his master's ability to know so much, simply sighed then asked "Is she...is she the one you talked about all those years ago, Master?"

"Indeed, I did." Oogway said looking closely at Shifu.

Shifu tried to put his frustration into words "But why has she come so late? Why does she even have to be a part of all this. The Five were all fine before, why need her now?"

Oogway looked up from Shifu's distressed face at the place around them and then back at him "She did not choose to come late. She had no other choice. As for why she is needed. Only time would tell."

Shifu sighed again "Something stopped me from throwing her out the moment I set eyes on her. And for a second I felt I finally understood what you had said all those years ago. Yet I still had to be sure." he explained in a low voice.

Master Oogway looked at his pupil, knowing it was always hard for him to start something afresh but he would have to set those feelings aside. If indeed this is the fate foretold, then there is nothing they can do to stop it. "Shifu, I understand your hesitance" Oogway began "But you know what you have to do. She might have come late, but that is not her fault."

"But why has she come so late?" Master Shifu asked again almost desperately.

"That is something I believe you'll have to ask her. But be careful Shifu, you push her to reveal too much, she'll simply leave. She's headstrong, I can tell you that. Getting information out of her will be difficult. But you must observe patience with her."

Master Shifu tried to rid the look of frustration that was carved onto his features but to no avail. Finally he said "I'll try, Master"

"I believe you will. I hope she doesn't turn out as patience-testing as the Dragon Warrior" Oogway said.

Master Shifu only looked at the ground, he did not want to go through anything like that again.

"So is there something else you wish to talk to me about, say, for old times sake?" Master Oogway asked smiling. And there it was, the mischievous smile he always thought he saw on his Masters face when he smiled at him like that.

"Well, I..." Master Shifu began and soon he and Oogway were talking like old friends instead of like a Master and student. For once Master Shifu felt more relaxed then he ever did, the issue at hand momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Tigress and Po entered the Training Hall. The Masters inside were all whispering silently among themselves, while Leonne stood to the side with her arms folded. For a moment, Tigress was sure she saw anxiety on the feline's face _"Not so awesome now is she." _she thought. Po noticed Leonne too, but as opposed to Tigress he felt slightly sorry for landing her in this mess. Even though it wasn't entirely his fault.

* * *

As Shifu opened the Training Hall doors from the other side, feeling more happy then he usually did, he saw his students line up at once _"Always disciplined " _he thought, even forgetting Po's slightly laid back personality for a moment. He saw Leonne standing behind them, who after a second took a place beside the rest as well. Her appearance brought a slight dip in his mood.

Leonne however, was scolding herself at her stupidity "Why_ am I even in this mess? I should have simply told him why I was here in the first place. Stupid." _she thought.

Master Shifu walked in with his arms folded behind his back as usual. They all bowed to him. He watched them for a few minutes before saying "I'm sure you are all prepared for the sparing session. We will start with Master Viper and Leonne "he stated. The two mentioned individuals quickly bowed to him and looked at one another. As if each was sizing up the other.

They both walked/slithered to a place at the opposite ends of the sparing area and after eyeing one another for a moment, bowed to each other.

"The spar will end if one of you is unable to continue or if one of you admits defeat. You cannot use fangs or claws. No lethal move is to be executed. You will begin when I say so." Master Shifu announced and then he stepped back.

Viper got ready for the spar and took her stance. They all turned their heads to look at Leonne who took a stance as well, which to their horror, was just like Tai Lung's. Or more accurately, the stance for the Leopard style. _"How can she possibly know that? __You just don't learn the Leopard style on your own?" _They all thought as they stared dumb-struck at her for a few moments. Even Master Shifu was surprised, but he wondered.

For Tigress,however, this was the last straw "Okay, that's it!" she suddenly shouted, startling everyone."You got five seconds to start explaining who you really are leopard before I wipe the floor with you fur"

Leonne lowered her stance, confused for a moment. _"What did I do wrong?" _she thought looking at the wide-eyed look on the Master's faces. Then a piece of information drifted to the front of her head and _"Damn! I should have known."_ she thought almost desperately. She lowered her stance and looked the Tiger Master in the eye, trying to stay calm."You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" she replied, trying to hide her feelings of frustration and panic.

"Try me" Tigress shot back. "We'll all want to know who you really are? Don't tell me you're some girlfriend of Tai Lung's?"

"What?! NO. I've never even met Tai Lung." Leonne replied, suddenly offended.

"Then start talking before I show you what pain really feels like" Tigress said unsheathing her claws and walking threateningly towards Leonne.

Leonne suddenly flared "I don't take orders from anybody and I'm not saying a word." she yelled back "You want to know so bad. You'll have to get it out of me. Not that's it going to work." she said taking her stance again, anger controlling her now.

"Too bad " Tigress said cracking her knuckles. "I thought I was giving you an easy option. Looks like it isn't really good for you. Oh well, just gives me more of a reason to hit you." she spoke every word with increasing venom. She took her own stance.

All the five masters behind Tigress watched as their leader moved in for the snow leopard who despite the threats was standing her ground. It seemed she wasn't even concerned one of them might attack. The whole scenario might be getting out of hand but they wanted to know what the leopard was really up to. And they trusted their leader to carry out the deed of extracting information efficiently.

Both felines stood glaring daggers at each other. Neither making a move. Then just as Tigress was about to lung at the leopard Master Shifu stepped in "That is enough" he said coming in between them.

Tigress stopped herself from attacking but didn't lower her stance. The others gathered around her. Ready to chase after or fight the leopard if she tried anything rash. She hadn't lowered her stance either.

Master Shifu however stood calmly between both parties. He then gave Leonne a stern look, but she still didn't drop her stance, not bothered by his stare.

"You are coming with me to the Hall of Heroes. There are some things I think we need to discuss." he said still looking at her. She finally lowered her stance. Her expression blank. "Fine" she said almost forcefully.

Master Shifu then turned to look at the others "You all will be training. No excuses." They all bowed to him and then fixed their eyes back on Leonne. They didn't know what to make of this, but they were sure they weren't liking it.

They saw their Master and the leopard leaving. They were less sure of her now than they had been in the village.

* * *

Leonne followed the Red Panda all the way to the Hall, none of them saying a word. Her blank face hiding all sorts of thoughts that were passing through her head.

Shifu opened the door. They both walked in and behind her Shifu closed the door with a loud 'thud' as she was started walking towards a certain portrait. _"If only he had been here" _she thought _"It would have been so much easier."_

Shifu turned around to see where the leopard had went. He then saw her standing some ways away, looking at the portrait of his Master. He was beginning to believe his theory was right.

As he walked up to her, he saw her ears flattened against her head. And her demeanor wasn't as disciplined and polished as it seemed before. But the moment he cleared his throat she immediately snapped back to her disciplined form. She seemed to have forgotten he was there. She turned to look at him. The sad look now replaced by the same blankness.

"You knew him, didn't you?" he asked her.

Leonne closed her eyes, thinking how best to respond. Finally she decided to tell him the truth. "Yes" she replied opening her eyes.

Shifu nodded "And where exactly did you meet him?" he asked. He was sure all the answers somehow laid there. He had to know.

"I do now wish to tell that, neither do I want to stay here anymore. If you are willing to know the reason why I'm here then I can tell you that and you can help me with it. I'm not telling anything more." Leonne said forcefully, turning to look at the Red Panda.

Master Shifu felt anger. Something he always did when he was disobeyed. But he remembered what Oogwya had said. He looked her in the eye "Then at least explain to me how you know the Leopard Style. Tai Lung was the only previous known Master of it. And you also claim to be self-trained. You know as well as I do the secrets of Kung fu are not revealed to the public?" he asked her.

"And what if I don't tell you where I learned it?" she asked, folding her arms on her chest.

"You will have to stay here for further investigation. We need to know how such knowledge came to be known by an individual who hasn't trained under any master." Master Shifu replied in a voice full of authority. He knew he had hit the jackpot there. He saw her tense up the moment he mentioned having her here for further investigation.

Leonne went over her options. She didn't like the idea of people investigating anything about her. And most of all, if she didn't put forth her request to Master Shifu, who else would she put it in front of then. They were her only hope. She closed her eyes again, hating her decisions every moment.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said barely above a whisper. But Master Shifu didn't need to strain much because of his over-large ears.

"I think I'll have to believe whatever you say. You see, I don't have much of a choice either." he replied.

Leonne breathed in deeply as she gathered her thoughts. She remembered it all as if it had happened only yesterday, when in fact it had been years ago. As she prepared herself to reveal to Master Shifu something she had never told anyone before, she could have sworn she heard Oogway's deep, reassuring voice pass by her.

Nearly thirteen years ago

A ten-year-old leopard staggered into her "room"' She was exhausted beyond belief. She hated this place. She hated it more than Mr. Hsi's smelly house. She regretted she had ever thought of getting out of that place, she'd rather have it back. If only some God will listen to her prayer.

Barely able to keep standing, she didn't need much effort to flop down onto the cold stone floor that served as her bed. The door closing almost immediately behind her. She quickly pulled a shredded cloth to cover herself up.

As she shivered there in the cold, she silently began to cry. She didn't know what to do. She wished everyday she would die in her sleep. She wished she would die when she got sick. She even considered killing herself but every time she tried her courage failed her. She couldn't do it. And everyday she was crushed through the same mill of torture.

She didn't know when she finally cried herself to sleep, but what she did strangely realize was that...she was in a dream.

It seemed pretty odd. She hardly ever had dreams. And most of them were meaningless. But this seemed somewhat strange. Like it was real...but..not real.

She cast her wide eyes about the foggy place, trying to figure out where she was. She thought she could make out the form of a tree, but it was hard to tell. Then she thought she could feel something soft beneath her feet and she immediately sat down to touch the warm thing, but she felt nothing. She couldn't understand.

Just then she heard a voice from behind her "Hello young one."

She immediately ran away from the source and only turned around to see who it was when she was some sure distance away. But what she saw next was even more strange than realizing she was in a dream.

She stared at the creature who stood before her. He had a long green neck, with a rather small head and he had big green eyes that were half lidded. He had some sort of hard things around him which was mainly covered up by a cloth and he held a staff in his right hand. She had no idea what or who it might be. But despite that, she kept herself ready in case she had to make a run for it. Who knew what that thing was capable of doing.

They both stood there in silence for a while. She waited for the creature standing before her to say something, but he didn't. She decided to finally ask him, her curiosity piqued.

"Wh..who are you?"she stammered. Not sure what the answer will be.

"Why, my name is Oogway. I'm the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace. I am also a tortoise." he replied giving Leonne a kind smile.

Leonne's eyes widened, how could this person know what she was thinking. He can't be good, right? She was sure of it. But she had to know how he knew.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked in a voice that sounded less brave then she had wanted it to.

"I know a lot of things, Leonne." She took a step back when he said her name. "And considering the place where you live, I doubt you have ever seen anyone like me." Oogway finished.

" cons..ider...ring?" she uttered, trying to understand what the word meant.

Oogway smiled "It means "thinking about something" " he said trying to keep it simple for her.

Leonne looked at him as she pieced the meaning together with the rest of the sentence. Finally she understood. _"He means I can't know who he is because thinking of the place where I live, I can't know about somebody like him" _she concluded. She nodded her head slowly as if telling Oogway she understood.

Master Oowgay merely smiled at the child. She was still lingering where she had run to upon hearing his voice. _"I guess I shouldn't have startled her" _ he thought.

He asked her his next question, trying to make the atmosphere more light "Where do you think you are Leonne?"

Leonne who had been looking at Master Oogway from top to bottom now looked at the tortoise's face "I..I don't know. I just know I'm in a dream." she answered unsure of herself.

"No child. You are in more than just a dream. You are in a state where you are and are not present at the place where you currently stand. This place is called the Peach Tree Hill." he said opening his arms wide while still holding his staff in his right hand. And at once, as if the fog around them had been waiting for this declaration, it cleared away, revealing the magnificent view of a hill, high atop a large area full of what Leonne could only presume, houses.

She stared wide-eyed at everything around her. There was the tree she had 'thought' she had seen. And underneath her bare feet was soft...grass? She leaned down slowly, stretching out a paw to touch the soft greeny thing. It looked so appealing. And finally her paw felt the warm sensation as it touched it. It really was grass. It really was!

She fell face forward into the grass laughing almost hysterically. She rolled over in the soft thing feeling the grass rub against her fur, soothing her. Finally she lay there after several minutes, looking up at the blue sky above her. Clouds making white uneven spots on the blue blanket. She laughed again. It couldn't be true. She was seeing it all again._"But it's just a dream" _ the thought suddenly came to her _"Or some place in between being in one place and another, whatever that means"_ she thought.

She suddenly bolted up right and turned her head around to see Oogway still standing where she had seen him a few minutes ago. A wide smile adorned his features, as if he had actually been enjoying looking at her squeal with excitement and laugh hysterically on the grass. She stood up and began to step a few feet back again. Keeping a wary eye on Oogway.

She had let her guard down. This person could have hurt her when she was playing. But why hadn't he? Surely he had brought her here to lure her into a false sense of security.

But there he was literally smiling. She looked at him for a few moments then carefully began examining the rest of the place. The corner of her eye still fixed on Oogway.

She saw the leaves of the tree rustle softly above her. She then looked to her right and saw the vast area so far down. She was sure she could make out plenty of houses and shops. The place was beautiful. She wanted to sit there and watch it before she woke up from this wonderful dream. But there were more important matters at the moment. Such as the tortoise in front of her. She finally decided to ask him.

"Why am I here?" she asked in a low voice.

Oogway looked at her closely for a few seconds then answered "Because I wanted you to."

She looked at him oddly _"Because he wanted me to? Why?" _

Oogway continued "But that is not all." He paused for a moment "Tell me child, have you ever heard of Kung fu?" he asked her.

She shook her head "No" she said, confused as to what this 'Kung fu' might be.

"Would you like to know?" he asked knowing he had the child's attention.

She thought for a moment about saying no, but then her curiosity got the better of her and she nodded her head slowly asking "Would you hurt me with it?"

"Of course not child, I'm just going to tell you about it." Oogway replied. He then lowered his head slightly, as if bringing it to her level and spoke slowly "Kung Fu is about being balanced. Everything in this world has two parts, and each part balances the other." he paused to allow her the time to absorb the information. When she nodded, he continued.

"Sometimes these parts don't remain balanced and we have to find a way either in ourselves or around us to bring those two back into balance."At this point, he saw her face turn into one of confusion. So he tried to explain it to her through an example. "Tell me Leonne. When those people hurt you, what do you try to do?"

Leonne suddenly felt threatened again when Oogway once again showed an uncanny ability to tell things about her. But then when she thought about his question she wrapped her arms around herself and replied in a timid voice "I either try to fight them or...I cry about it."

"Exactly." Oogway said in a kind tone. He didn't want to make the child remember that Hell in such a peaceful place but he didn't know to what extent the young cubs knowledge went about the world. "You try to bring the place around you back into balance by either trying to tell those people they are doing wrong, or you try to bring balance to yourself by crying out your worries." he explained.

Leonne thought over his lines. Now that she thought of it, it was true, she fought them to tell them she didn't want to live in a place like that and she always felt slightly better after going against their wishes. And when she cried, she had to admit, she did feel slightly better than before. _"So I try to bring myself or that place into balance by either fighting or crying" _she concluded, understanding a little more now.

She nodded her head "I think I understand" she said slowly, still taking in everything.

Oogway gave the child another warm smile then his face turned solemn "Just like you try to fight to keep the world around you in balance, Kung Fu helps us to do that too. It's something that we learn so that we can keep the bad forces away and keep the good ones around us. It is not easy, but we try to protect good people form evil ones. And sometimes we have to fight them too. And that is where Kung fu helps us. To fight for good." Oogway finished for her in the simplest way.

Leonne had hung on to every word the stranger had said. Something about them sounded right to her.

Keeping good people safe from bad ones. To fight bad people so that they won't hurt anybody. She wanted to learn this "Kung Fu" too so that she could fight those cruel people she had to live with. She raised her head, and for the first time took some steps towards Oogway. She wasn't even aware of it herself.

"Can I learn Kung fu, too?" she asked hesitantly.

Grandmaster Oogway smiled. The child was finally opening up, at least asking that question and taking a few steps towards him was a start. "You can, if you are willing to." he answered.

"Can I learn it on my own?" she asked. She still had a tiny doubt about the tortoise. How can she know he won't hurt her?

Oogway looked at her as if thinking "I guess you can, but that would be very difficult without someone to teach you. Even those who learn from a teacher take years." he said.

He watched as Leonne struggled to find another solution to the problem. He could see she was afraid of any kind of harm coming from him, even if it was 'just a dream' as she had said.

He decided to end her turmoil. "What makes you think I will still hurt you child?" he asked.

Leonne again, caught by surprise by his all-knowingness looked at him with slight fear. Not sure what he was hinting at.

Oogway however continued, "If I would have wanted to harm you, I would have already done it. When you were looking the other way, when you were playing on the grass, and when you were looking down at the village. But I did not. Because I do not want to harm you. I want to teach you to save yourself from harm." he finished.

He looked at the confused child and he decided to use the last thing he wanted to, but he had to have her complete confidence.

Leonne had only turned her gaze down from the tortoise only a second when she suddenly felt something on her shoulder and she jumped out of it's touch on instinct. She turned around to find the Oogway standing behind her, more close than he had been a few seconds ago. She quickly turned her head towards the place where he had been standing before, making sure she wasn't being fooled, but there was nothing there.

She turned her head back to look at him, his claw still in the air where her shoulder had been. He then lowered it and wrapped it around his staff. "Like I said child" he said in a kind and soft voice "I do not wish to harm you. If had wanted that, I would already have done so. I can teach you Kung fu if you are willing to learn."

Leonne, for the life of her, couldn't figure out how Oogway had moved so fast, but for once she felt she could trust the old tortoise.

He wasn't going to hurt her. He could have, but he didn't. Maybe it will be okay if she learned from him. Maybe he wouldn't be horrible like those heartless people. And if he was, she would run. Run as far as she can, because this place wasn't closed like the place where she lived, it was completely open.

She finally took a firm step towards the old Master and nodded her head as she said "I want to learn Kung fu from you but...you won't hurt me, right?" she asked not sure whether the question would help. But it seemed important.

"I would never hurt you Leonne." Oogway's kind voice answered.

"Then I want to learn from you." she stated firmly. Giving a hint of a smile now.

"Then I am willing to teach you. Since you have agreed now, from this day forth, I am your Master and you are my pupil."

Leonne looked confused "What's a Master and a 'puupil'?" she asked.

"A Master is someone who teaches you Kung fu and a pupil is someone who learns kung fu from them." he answered. Again explaining to her in the simplest of words.

She nodded. "I'll be your pupil. When can we learn?" she asked all excited now, quiet contrary to what she was a few minutes ago.

"Not so fast young one." Oogway said chuckling. "We just got to know each other. We'll meet again soon. Then, we will start learning one thing at a time. But before you leave.." he walked past her towards the peach tree.

"I will like you to take a peach with you. We will meet again soon." he said as he plucked a peach and handed it to her. But before she could bite into, fog started swarming in once again and Master Oogway went to stand in the middle of it. He slowly began fading away under its influence but he said one last sentence before he was completely lost from site "We will meet again."

She had then woken up to find herself back in her "room" and to her surprise and delight she had found the peach Oogway had given her in her hand. She had savored it's taste right there and then, hungry, since she hadn't eaten dinner. It was more than enough to satisfy her hunger and she had slept the next hour and a half more content than she had ever in her short life. She was sure she would meet Oogway again. And she did, from time to time for the next five years, learning Kung fu from him and practicing it whenever she found the opportunity. It was how she had trained in the sacred art. She wasn't self-trained, but it was something close to it. And even if it wasn't what were you supposed to tell to people who asked? You learned in a dream? The idea sounded ridiculous in itself.

However after five years, Oogway had stopped visiting her in her dreams. And she had even begun to believe that Oogway was someone her mind had made up to help her survive that place. But only recently had she come to learn, Oogway wasn't just a dream...he was real.

* * *

Leonne found herself telling Shifu everything about that first meeting as well as she could. Not sure how much the Master would believe. She tried to leave out any details of the place where she lived, only saying it was an unpleasant place.

When she was finished, Shifu sank into deep thought. Finally he sighed. "It is just as I suspected. You were trained by Master Oogway himself all those years ago... You aren't self-trained." he said the last sentence looking up at her almost accusingly.

"How else was I supposed to say it? I would have sounded more insane than I already am if I'd told all that to the Five on the stairs." she replied.

"What do you mean 'more insane than you already are'"? Shifu questioned.

"Nothing" she replied flatly.

Shifu however wasn't paying attention anymore. He turned his back on her and began walking away, thinking, how he was going to explain it all to Leonne.

"Now that you know Master Oogway taught me the Leopard Style. Can you listen to my request please?" she asked loudly but kindly, wanting to get over the whole situation, but not wanting to anger the Master either. He'd never listen to her if she were rude.

Shifu however, didn't respond. She waited for a while and was about to repeat her question when he turned back around. She waited for him to say something.

"I didn't have to ask you all this just because we need to know the background of every person who comes here nor just because you know the Leopard style." Shifu began "It was also because I believe that you were someone who was once mentioned by Oogway some time ago. At that time however, I had no idea who he was referring to. It was only slightly revealed to me after I saw you at the Palace door."

He paused for a moment. Leonne stood there, confused as to where this was going. Shifu continued.

"A few years back, not too long before Oogway chose the Dragon Warrior, Master Oogway and I were overlooking the sparing session of the Five one day..."

* * *

Both Master Oogway and Shifu stood outside the Training Hall. The Five were sparing in the courtyard. The winner getting to fight the next and so on. Master Shifu stood there proudly. He still tried to keep on reminding them to focus more on their Kung Fu training, though he had to admit, they had come a long way. As he witnessed Monkey suffer defeat by his prized student and daughter, Tigress, he could no longer contain the pride that was swelling up inside of him and he decided to just comment to his Master in passing.

"They've come a long way, haven't they Master Oogway? A near perfect team." he said, in an even voice.

Oogway didn't respond immediately, he observed as Tigress sent a kick to Crane's beak who was again flying too low. Something Master Shifu often needed to tell him to correct.

"No" Oogway finally replied.

Shifu turned to look at his Master. His heart immediately sinking. He had failed him. He had failed to train a team of Kung fu warriors like Oogway had desired. And here he was thinking they were good. He'll have to work harder now.

He was about to apologize when Oogway spoke again "They aren't a team yet. There is still one missing." he said turning his long neck to face Shifu.

"What do you mean, Master?" Shifu asked, flabbergasted. All the members of the Furious Five were accounted for, how can they be missing one? Then it hit him "You mean the Dragon Warrior?" he asked quickly. He hoped it would be Tigress, but that was not the issue at the moment.

Oogway merely shook his head "No. Someone other than the Dragon Warrior is still to come." he said. And with that answer Master Oogway turned to go to the Hall of Warriors, leaving a very confused and frustrated Shifu in his wake.

Shifu tried to rid his face of the frown that had found it's way onto it. He wished Master Oogway had been more clear. Who else, apart from the Dragon Warrior was still missing? He let out a frustrated sigh. He just hoped Master Oogway would be there to tell him who it was when the time came.

* * *

"...But he wasn't today" Master Shifu told Leonne who was listening to his every word."I was about to ask you to leave when you stepped forward to greet me, but something held me back." He paused."I felt I understood what Oogway meant all those years ago and I had to keep you here. And most of all I had to see whether you could fight." he sighed "It's going to take some time to train you more. Five years isn't enough, especially if it was through a dream."

"I practiced, and it wasn't like I couldn't remember what I was taught. If I learned anything in there, it got imprinted on my mind. But who said anything about further training. I'm fine with the little I have" Leonne told him still not getting the idea of the whole issue.

Shifu looked at her "Leonne, don't you understand what Oogway said really means?"

Leonne just gave him a blank look, not saying anything in return.

"You are the missing member of the Furious Five, or in this case, Six, whom Oogway had foretold."

* * *

**A lot of revelations! **

**Now before you start asking questions, I want to tell you I can write the whole "dream thing" from Oogway's point-of-view _if_ you guys want to know. I'll explain it in a one-shot. But I know perspectives and priorities change as the story continues, so the question of whether you'd like a one-shot of it or not, will be asked at the end of this story.  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please Do Review.**


	4. The Request

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I know it's been more than a week. But a storm decided to visit and I was left with about two days without electricity. But thankfully it's over now and I've worked on this. Shorter than my last two chapters. But I hope it isn't unsatisfactory.**

**A response to Cookie. Monster 67's question. Yes, it does sound hard. But she isn't fully trained. Also, she trained with him more or less five times a week for about four hours (in the real world) She's in a dream. Math does the rest of the problem.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Request**

**(_With the Five and Po_)**

As soon as the door of the Training Hall had closed behind their master and the leopard, the young masters looked at one another. None said a word. A few seconds of silence later they all made their way over to different obstacles of the Training course to start training.

Silence persisted in the Training Hall for quiet some time, no one wanted to break it, but at the same time they all were hoping to ask the burning question. At last, no longer able to contain the over-whelming silence, Po spoke up.

"So who do you think she really is?" he asked. His voice carrying clearly through the Training Hall that wasn't resonating with loud Kung Fu sounds. All that could be heard was a suppressed "Ha" or "Hiya" every now and then.

"Don't know, but she sure as hell isn't self-trained" Mantis said out loud.

"It was kind of strange seeing someone taking a Leopard stance again. Do you think she was lying when she said she's never met Tai Lung?" Viper asked as she hung from a one of the Seven Talons.

Everybody remained silent. It was as if they all knew Tigress would be the one to answer this question. She was the most observant when it came to suspicious people and Leonne was on that list. They saw her spin vertically in mid-air, dodging two spiked-clubs before she spoke in a serious voice "No. I think that was the only thing she wasn't lying about. Though I admit she hasn't told us much about herself, I'm more than positive she isn't self-trained. Kung fu styles aren't just known to anybody. She's either learned it from someone or either she must have stolen such information from somewhere...but where?" she asked her own reasons.

"There are only three other places like the Jade Palace, where there are masters who teach kung fu like this. But none of them has ever reported a robbery." Monkey spoke up as he sparred with Crane on the Jade tortoise.

"Maybe she learned by watching someone train. You know, like I can copy your styles a little." Po chimed in.

"That sounds true."Mantis said as he stopped in the middle of the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and pointed a leg at Po who was standing at the other end of the that course. "If only there was somebody else apart from Tai Lung we knew, who would display _all_ his Kung Fu training in public." he said sarcastically.

"He has a point you know." Monkey said looking at Po.

They all fell silent again. After a while Viper spoke up again "What do you think she meant by 'you wouldn't believe me if she told you'? What can be so unbelievable?"

"A lot of things Viper. What if she had learned from Tai Lung, would that have been any much believable?" Crane asked.

"But she didn't learn from Tai Lung. At least that's what she said. Tigress, what do you think?" Viper asked somersaulting in the air as she went from one talon to the next.

Tigress however, was in deep thought. Something the leopard had said had stirred her memory. True many people might have yelled "I don't take orders from anybody" around her, but the way the leopard said it and acted ...something about it seemed t ring a bell. She prodded her memory a little more. Yes, she had hear that line, and she could hear that voice, the leopard taking the stance and she knew she was about to find out- "Tigress, what do you think?" the line came cutting through Tigress' thoughts and she felt like she had just lost the lead on finding out where she'd met Leonne before. Irritated, she looked up at Viper. She had been dodging the clubs sub-consciously.

"What do I think about what?" Tigress asked her, feeling frustrated at the moment.

"I was just asking everybody what they think Leonne meant when she said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"?" Viper asked again, looking closely at the Tiger, unsure as to why she might not have heard her the first time. Tigress may be silent, but that didn't mean she wasn't listening.

"I don't know, it can be anything. I'm sure Master Shifu will ask her to tell him. This isn't something he can just ignore." she replied, as she jumped off the Swinging Clubs onto the platform at the sides and walked over to the lever to set it to the next level to go faster. She was done with the warm-up.

Po then spoke up "Yeah, I bet he didn't like it when he saw her in a leopard stance. It must have brought back memories of Tai Lung." he said, fanning the tip of foot, which he had burnt while going through the Field of Fiery Death. He still didn't know when he'll get the hang of coming out unscathed.

Tigress turned to look at him. Her eyes fixed on his, but it wasn't a harsh look, it was quiet the opposite "I guess it did. He did look taken aback." she said in a low voice.

"Do you think we should go behind the two? I know Master Shifu can deal with her, but just-" Viper started but Tigress cut her off, still looking at Po who was now gingerly setting his foot down.

"No. Master Shifu can handle himself of course. But we'll go if he doesn't come here within an half and hour"

She finally tore her gaze away from Po and looked back towards the Swinging Clubs which were moving faster now. "I guess we'll know soon who she really is." she said before she jumped onto the training equipment again.

* * *

_(**With Leonne and Shifu** )_

_"You are the missing member of the Furious Five, or in this case, Six, whom Oogway had foretold."_

The line rang inside Leonne's skull as she stared at Shifu wondering whether he had lost his mind. This sounded even more ridiculous than her "dream". And with every passing second it was sounding more so.

She finally shook herself mentally. "What?" she asked making a confused and disbelieving face at Shifu.

Shifu looked her in the eye "You are the missing member of the Furious Five. Oogway was referring to another member at that time and I am sure you are that person."

Leonne scoffed "This sounds insane. I just came here to ask for help okay. I don't want a fancy title and the chance to live here. I'm fine with the little training I have. It's helped me a lot and I can help people with it enough."

Shifu looked at her,"But you have to understand that Oogway was referring to you." he answered with a strange calm.

"He could have been referring to loads of people. Maybe you're mistaken-" she began. Shifu cut her off.

"I am not mistaken."

"How can you be so sure?" she said crossing her arms and scowling slightly, yet her tone wasn't arrogant... yet. She didn't want to come and live here. She was happy where she was.

Master Shifu was trying to control his anger. Despite what Oogway had said, he was sure she was trying his temper as much as Po. He inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Because I asked him." he finally said. Calming down again.

"How can you ask-" she started but Shifu answered what was about to say.

"You're not the only one who can meet him in dream-like states." he said, looking at her with his hands folded behind his back and voice stern.

"You mean to say,..you talked to him, despite him being dead?" she asked. A certain uplift could be heard in her voice.

"Yes, I can. But it is only sometimes. Today was one of those occasions."

"But Oogway just said he was training me to protect myself and those in need. He said nothing about becoming a part of the Furious Five, though he did once say I had a destiny to fulfill, but I think this has nothing to do with it. I believe it's already happened."

"You cannot know which destiny Oogway was talking about." Master Shifu's stern voice replied.

"But this sounds far fetched. Why does it even have to be me above all people?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"I don't know, but I am completely sure you are the one destined for the sixth position among the Furious Five and I think if Oogway were here, he would tell you the same."

"Even if you did meet Oogway and he said I am the person to fulfill this..this prophecy. I don't want to do anything with it. I'm fine the way I am." Leonne said, scowling again.

"Are you going to walk away from what Oogway has said. Despite the fact that he's the one who helped you learn Kung fu." Master Shifu asked.

"I...why are you even so concerned about making me a member. I doubt the Five will be happy with this?" she asked.

Shifu sighed " My master has asked me to try and I'm going to try to do what he has told me, even if I find it hard to start over with another student. But it seems you are willing to throw away whatever Oogway has taught you by disobeying what he is saying. And whether the Five will be happy with it or not, is something we'll have to see, you haven't exactly been honest with them"

"But-"

"Leonne." Master Shifu said her name, holding up a hand. "You can think this through for now. You have a choice. Stay here, learn Kung Fu and become a part of one of the most revered group of Kung fu masters in China. Or you can leave and become a normal person as you wish. Your destiny awaits you. But remember, whichever you shall choose, it will lead you to a certain fate. The privilege of becoming a Kung Fu master comes at a heavy price. Are you willing to sacrifice everything for this country and its people even if it means your life? Are you willing to train and fight till you are sore and not give up? Do you think you are ready to face this path?" he asked. "You have until tomorrow to answer these questions."

Leonne stared at him. Thinking of how to answer everything he just said to her. She felt somewhat frustrated with the whole issue that had suddenly popped out of nowhere. Can't she live without unexpected revelations for once.

"Now what is it that you need help with?" Master Shifu said, halting her train of thought.

Leonne looked at Master Shifu for few seconds, confused, then suddenly she understood what he was saying and mentally slapped herself. If truth be told, she had completely forgotten about her request in the last few minutes. She tried to push the current matter to the back of her mind and prepared herself to ask for the help she had come for.

"Yes..umm..that" she said. She looked at him for a second then stated solemnly "For the past few months a group of assassins have been terrorizing the village where I live. Mind you, they are not people to be taken lightly. They are known to kill for the pleasure of it. Though thankfully no one has been killed yet. These assassins are also well trained, have heavy weaponry and are ruthless when it comes to killing. Stealth is also a part of their training. Apart from that, I know where their hideout is. A large fortress, well guarded all the time. What I wish is that you can help us with these people. We don't want any deaths. And these people have been giving us pain for quiet some time now" she finished breathing heavily, her arms folded over her chest. Her jaw was set and her eyes seemed more cold than usual. It seemed as if these people had caused her some real grief.

"I see" Master Shifu said while stroking his beard. But he then suddenly asked "How do you know so much about these...assassins?" he asked. Something just didn't seem right.

"I.." she faltered. "I've just... fought them a few times that's all. You sort of get enough information while fighting. I also managed to follow them unnoticed once to their hideout so I know where it is." she stated her arms still folded over her chest as she looked at Shifu. The story didn't sound convincing at all.

Master Shifu gave her a stern look. Not buying it either. Yet, he decided to ask another pressing question "And do you know what this organization of assassins are called?"

Leonne's ears immediately stood up. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to tell him about that. But then it she clenched her fists "Yes" she said through gritted teeth. "They are known as the "Sǐwáng mó" (**The Death Demons**) and their fortress is known as-"

"-'Èmó de xiànjǐng' (**The Demon's Trap**)" Master Shifu finished for her, staring at her disbelievingly.

"Yes" Leonne, answered slowly, her anger dissipating a little, "You know these killers?" she asked surprised.

Master Shifu didn't answer her question "Are you saying that you know the actual hideout of the Death Demons?" he asked completely perplexed.

"Yes" Leonne replied now confused and angry. What was so wrong about knowing?

"But that is impossible." Master Shifu said regaining his posture. "You cannot simply be able to follow the Death Demons and survive on your own. Let alone fight and survive." his voice was stern.

"Yes, I can." Leonne retorted, though with slightly less conviction this time. "What does it even matter?"she asked, holding out one paw, palm-up, as if to enforce the uselessness of the question.

"It does matter." Master Shifu said, his voice now very stern. "Those assassins have evaded Kung fu Masters for a long time. We have no clue, whatsoever about their headquarters at the moment. Then how is it, that you, a mere half-trained person has been able to fight them and follow them against all odds? And above that, the Demons aren't known for leaving behind clues or signs for people to identify them, unless they want to. You should have been as good as dead."

Leonne could hear a certain pounding in her head. It usually was a signal that she was really angry and would like to be out of the place. But right now, she was asking for help and walking out wasn't going to help. She tried taking deep breaths. It didn't work. So she just simply let it out "I don't care whether you believe it or not." She began from a firm and stern tone that wasn't too loud. But she slowly started raising the volume "I did not come all the way to the Valley of Peace just to be denied the right to a free life. To be told I won't be listened to. It's none of your business how I know. And even if it is, I don't want to talk about everything I've been working so hard to forget. SO please." She paused. Her jaw was set. She spoke again in a low voice, trying to keep her tone respectful "Please help me. I know a lot about those people. Please don't ask me how. "Her volume slowly began to increase again "But I need your help Master Shifu. I want those people rotting somewhere for the rest of their pathetic lives!"

Master Shifu was finding it extremely bizarre how Leonne's voice and temper were rising and lowering . But he did notice one thing in it. She was desperate. It seemed to him as if these people had caused her some deep grief and the urge for justice was just making her unreasonable in her arguments.

He watched her trying to calm herself down by breathing deeply again, her eyes closed,but it wasn't doing much good _"That might be something we'll have to work on if she agrees to become a member of the team" _he thought. "I agree to help you with this." he said to her out of the blue.

She opened her eyes to look at him with hope "You will?" she asked, her voice giving way to relief.

"Yes, but you first you must swear on your life that you are not lying? And secondly, you must tell me this one thing if you cannot tell anything else. Were you ever a part of their organization? Answer this truthfully and I will agree to help you if I find the answer correct and appropriate." he asked.

The little of her features that has softened in relief hardened again "I swear on my life I am not lying and I was NEVER a part of them and will NEVER be" she said with full conviction this time.

Something about her eyes, made him believe her.

"Very well. In order to help you, I'll have to discuss this matter with the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. This isn't going to be an easy mission. Go get them from the Training Hall."

Leonne frowned for a moment then bowed. "Yes Master Shifu". She might not let on much but she was more than relieved that Master Shifu had agreed to help her. And obeying him at the moment seemed like the only small thanks she could give him.

Master Shifu watched her walk out the Hall doors. Then turned to look at his Master's portrait.

"This is going to be a long day" he said to himself as he turned and began to walk towards the Moon Pool.

* * *

_(**With Leonne **)_

Leonne walked down the steps to the Training Hall. Not sure what her reception will be like back in the Training Hall. But if she was honest, she didn't really care much. What was the worst they could do to her? Hit her. She mentally scoffed, like she'd let that happen so easily. She was simply going to tell them to come along. The rest of the thing is their choice, nothing she can do about it.

As soon as she walked through the gates and into the courtyard she could hear sounds of training from inside the Training Hall. She reached the large doors and opened them, exposing the inside for herself.

* * *

_(**With Po and the Furious Five**)_

All the masters had been vigorously training for the past half hour and now they were beginning to feel a little anxious about their master.

"Tigress" Viper called out, the most anxious of the lot "I think we should go check out the Hall" she said slithering onto the platform on the side of the course, as she watched her friend train on the Clubs.

"I guess you're right." Tigress said bending back to avoid one club with such ease and unconcern, it matched dodging a stuffed toy. She then leaped off the obstacle as well.

The moment she touched ground, all the others masters ran over to where the two females masters were standing. They were about to head towards the door when it swung open inwards. And none other than Leonne stepped in.

Both sides froze. None moving or saying a word. Finally Leonne broke the silence "Master Shifu wants you all in the Hall of Heroes" she said.

They all looked at her a few seconds and then at each other. _"She better not be lying." _was their general thought.

Both Tigress and Po stepped forward at the same time.

"Lead the way" came their voices in unison. They turned to look at each other slightly surprised. Tigress was the first to smile _"He's learning" _she thought. Po smiled back at her. They both turned with stern faces towards Leonne who nodded and walked outside. They all followed her.

Po walked next to Tigress "Do you think this is a trick?" he asked in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"I doubt it." she replied confidently. "But even if it is, we're ready for anything she throws at us." she said as she looked at Po.

He nodded back, understanding.

* * *

This time, it was Leonne who placed a paw on the door of the Hall of Heroes and opened it. The moment they all saw their master standing near the Moon Pool, they all rushed forward. Leaving the leopardess behind.

Tigress slid to a stop on all-fours behind Shifu then stood up, bowing "Master Shifu, is everything alright?" she asked her voice was leveled yet you could hear the slight worry behind it

Master Shifu turned around to look at his pupils bowing to him. He brought up his hand to signal them to stop and said " Yes, everything is fine" he replied. "Apart from the fact that we've just found out the where the most dangerous assassins in all of China might be." he said as he watched Leonne calmly walk up from behind and lean against a pillar some ways behind the young masters.

They all looked at him confused for a moment, finally Tigress spoke up "Are you referring to the... 'Sǐwáng mó', Master?" she asked unsure.

Everybody nodded to one another as she said the name and then looked at Master Shifu. He nodded "Indeed I am."he replied grimly.

There was an exchange of looks between the Masters. Well.. most of them. The exception was Po who had no idea who these people were "Who are these "Death Demon" guys?" he asked looking at everybody for information.

"The Demons have been known to be deadly assassins, advanced in stealth and especially killing off without much evidence to lead to the source. Apart from many notable figures they are also responsible for the murder of two Emperors of China at different times. And they don't do it just for their own purpose, they do it for others as well. You see, they are an organization that kill for people who give them money. Pay and you'd get the person you want eliminated, dead within days." Master Shifu said, he turned his head to look at Leonne "Isn't that right, Leonne?" he asked her in a grim voice, his eyes focused on her.

Leonne who had been standing silently at the back, with her arms folded on her chest now unfolded them "That is correct." she said.

"Wait a minute" Monkey suddenly jumped in "_She_ told you about the location of the Demons?" he asked looking first and Leonne then at Master Shifu.

"Yes, she did. And I have reasons to believe that she has given the right information." Master Shifu said firmly, his arms behind his back.

"Is this what you came for here?" Viper asked looking at her.

Leonne looked at her then gave a firm nod "Yes" she said.

"You could have told us that on the stairs you know" Mantis said holding up his thingy's in her direction.

Leonne just shrugged in reply. Not much concerned with what the Masters thought of her decisions.

"We have to discuss how you would be taking them down." Master Shifu interrupted them to bring their attention back to the important matter at hand. "We need to know the exact location and the outside defenses of this place." he said.

They all nodded. And Viper and Tigress immediately went off to do what they knew Master Shifu would want them to do.

"Where exactly is their hideout?" he asked Leonne.

She thought for a moment and then answered "In the province of Qinghai" she answered.

Master Shifu considered this knowledge. The journey there might take them about two weeks at the least. Longer if there are unforeseen hindrances. Being warriors, they were always swifter in their travels than other common travelers.

A moment later Tigress and Viper came up to Shifu. Shifu nodded in acknowledgement to them both as he took the scroll Viper was holding out. He then gave another nod to Tigress gave a small nod back, understanding.

Shifu opened the scroll Viper had given him. It was a map of China. All the provinces and cities were labelled in detail. He shifted his eyes to the left to see the province of Qinghai. Who know's where exactly the place was in the huge province. Countless missions to find out their hideout and they were never successful and here a leopard walks in to tell them exactly where it is. If Oogway hadn't told him about her, he doubted he would have believed her.

Tigress on the other hand had walked up to Leonne. She held out a scroll, an ink bottle and a quill to her. "I need you to draw the outline of their fortress. Try to make it clear." she said as she handed them over.

Leonne took the scroll silently from the tiger with a nod and went over to the stairs leading to the slight raised platform of the Moon Pool and sat down on the lowest step. She placed the scroll on the cold stone stair and the ink bottle as well.

She then held the quill in between her thumb and index, moving it from side to side, while she thought out the plan of the place.

Finally she dipped the quill into the ink and set it on the paper. Slowly she began to draw.

The others stood some distance away, waiting for her to finish. They were sure it wouldn't take longer than a few minutes just to complete an outline, but every few minutes Leonne would stop and place the quill between her index and thumb. Her tail was constantly swishing in short arcs behind her.

The masters stood there impatiently now. Not sure what was all the fuss with making a few lines. Master Shifu after looking at her for a few minutes had opened the map to examine it again.

Finally, fed up with the wait, Po spoke up "What's taking so long?" he asked walking up to her to see what she was doing, the others close behind. But the moment their eyes fell on the scroll, all they could do was stare.

There on the paper wasn't just an 'outline' of the outer walls of the fortress but also a very detailed drawing of the fortress hallways and rooms. They watched as she continued to draw, completely focused on what she was doing. She suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, moving her paw that was holding the quill in short arcs three times through the air in front of her with her eyes closed. She then quickly drew a big block in one of the many hallways being shown on the paper and stood up, turning around to face them.

"Here" she said, handing it to Tigress. Tigress and the others looked at the drawn out map in astonishment.

"How do you know so much about this place?" Tigress asked in a curious tone. It was perplexing how she could know all this. Unless she was a part of this group. She waited for the leopardess to answer.

"I said I'll give all the help that is needed." Leonne replied as she folded her arms over her chest. "If you need to know there are about three hundred assassins in that place. You want details of their uniforms and masks? I can give you those as well. All I ask for... is help." she answered before she turned around and walked over to Master Shifu.

Master Shifu was still looking at the map. He looked up when Leonne came and bowed to him "I have given them a map of the place, Master Shifu. I'm willing to give other information as well if they want."

"Very well." he said closing the map he was examining. "But I must know, whether you'd be going along with the Five to apprehend these assassins or are you just here to give the message and lead them to the place." he asked in a stern voice.

Leonne looked at him confused "Of course I want to go finish off that place. I wouldn't sit around even if I were told to right now." she answered annoyed.

Master Shifu nodded to her and turned to look at the Five "You will be setting out tomorrow." he said.

They all nodded in response, but they could feel there master still had more to discuss. Leonne however bowed to him and asked "May I leave for a while?" she asked. Master Shifu again, nodded in response.

As soon as Leonne took leave, Po spoke up. They all had been taking in the details of the map she had drawn for them and they now had a few questions.

"Hey, Leonne" he hailed her. She turned her head to look at him, waiting silently for him to ask what he wanted to.

"Uhh..why are there two walls on the outside. Do they have double reinforcement?" he asked.

The five members who were standing around Po looked at him and then at the map. There were indeed two lines running almost parallel to each other as the boundary. However the outer one wasn't made as cleanly as the inner one. As if she couldn't make the line straight then. They all looked up to see what she would say.

"Yes and no." she answered simply. Po looked at her confused. She explained "There is a courtyard but as you can see it has been drawn inside the outer two walls. The outermost wall is no reinforcement, it is merely a disguise.. a false look. There is a reason why nobody ever suspects that there are assassins living in such a place because the outer wall is a crumbling mass. It is a ruin. And whoever unfortunately passes by it, falls for the trick. The real building is inside. Strong and fortified. It isn't going to be easy to take down that place." Her face was very grim. "Apart from the "Demons Trap" the occupants there also like to call it "The Web"." she finished.

But for the Masters, things were getting pretty suspicious. _'She must be one of them'_ they all thought.

"Why haven't you labelled anything?" Tigress asked looking at her suspiciously now.

Leonne walked up to them. Looked at her own drawing and began pointing and ranting off the places made on the map. Like "this is the courtyard" ,"The training room",etc, and then stood back.

"There. I've told what everything is. Now you can label it" she said and turned around to leave the Hall.

* * *

They all watched her walk down the length of the Hall and out the main doors. Nobody called her back.

The young masters looked towards their Master, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't. Finally Viper asked the question "Master Shifu... how did she know the Leopard style?" she asked.

Master Shifu looked at them closely. Thinking how much will be alright to reveal to them. He decided he'll leave out the part about her being the sixth member. After all, they'll only have to deal with it _if_ Leonne agreed. And with the amount of arguing the leopard had been doing, it seemed unlikely she'd be becoming a part of this.

"She learned from Oogway" Master Shifu replied. He watched as his student's faces turned to one of confusion and disbelief.

They all looked at him silently. Not knowing if they should ask whether he had lost his mind or not. Thankfully, Po rephrased it for them "What?!..How? Why? When? Where?" he asked in one breath.

"She learned from Oogway in a dream, or dream-like state when she was younger and in need of assistance. I was able to talk to Master Oogway while you were having lunch today, and I came to know that she was indeed someone he had mentioned some time ago. I had no choice but to accept what she told me. But it is not just out of respect for Oogway that I have. I also believe she really was telling the truth."

The pronouncement was followed by another silence.

"Well that sounds like a cool way to learn" Po suddenly said in the middle of the silence.

Everybody turned to look at him then couldn't help but smile. Typical Po.

"So we are supposed to assume now that she was trained by Oogway in a dream?" Monkey asked raising his hand, palm upwards, as if asking Shifu what was the level of craziness of this new idea.

Master Shifu looked at him "I think you will have to. There isn't any other plausible explanation that I can think of. Master Oogway had not spent any time longer than a few months away from the palace as long as I've been here and she says she was trained for five years under him" he said.

"Wait!" Tigress suddenly spoke up. "She trained under Oogway, in a dream for about five years? How old was she when she learned from him? And where was she in the dreams?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at her. That was weird. Tigress almost never did something like that.

But Tigress didn't care, she felt she was finding out something here.

Master Shifu looked at her with a raised eyebrow as well. Nevertheless he answered "She was ten when she first met him. And she said something about the Peach Tree Hill when she met him. Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Tigress absorbed the information. _"She was ten years old. Training continued for the next five years. She met him at the Peach Tree Hill. She learned Kung..fu" _her thoughts came to a halt and her eyes widened only slightly. _"No way__" _she thought. Then suddenly shook herself mentally and looked around to find everyone looking at her.

"Nothing. I was just curious." she answered Master Shifu.

"Why couldn't she have told us this on the stairs?" Mantis suddenly asked and they all looked at him. Tigress was glad for the distraction.

"You aren't believing it now, what would you have done then?" asked Master Shifu, raising his hairy eyebrow.

They all looked first at him and then at Mantis. Who fell into a reflective silence. Finally Tigress spoke "And you also believe that the information she has given about the Demons is true. Doesn't it, sound...odd." she asked.

"Yes, I do believe her. And as odd as it might sound, I think it is correct. She was pleading for assistance on the matter." he said, now walking up to her and taking the scroll on which Leonne had drawn and opening it.

Tigress looked at her Master. He hadn't really answered her question. What she was really thinking was. Was Leonne ever a member-

"She was a not a part of their organization." He said looking up at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Or so she told me" Master Shifu added.

Tigress nodded and when Shifu continued to look at her she asked "Are we to know anything else Master. We have to leave tomorrow." she said.

Master Shifu looked at them all now and said "Yes. I believe you all know now, that these people are very skilled and dangerous. One wrong move and they could be causing chaos throughout China. And it doesn't help that they are merciless and excellent at stealth. You'll have to be really careful. Do not let anyone escape. One escape will mean a threat of revenge and bloodshed. Make sure the task is completed fully. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes Master" they all said bowing.

Master Shifu closed and handed Tigress the scroll with the drawing of the fortress and said "You should label it. She'll be with you and I'm sure she'll help you along the way. I know it will be hard to trust her, but I'm afraid you'll have to do that. And if you find anything suspicious about her, apart from providing you information about the fortress, you have full liberty to apprehend her." He looked at them all as they nodded in understanding to his instructions. He then let a small smile appear on his face. "I believe you all want some free time now before you set out on the long journey." he began to positively smirk when he saw his students exchange looks like little children who want something but cannot bring themselves to say it out of respect or fear.

"You can have the rest of the time free. But you should be back soon. I will not tolerate a delay in setting out if one of you needs five more minutes to sleep or pack their things. Is that understood?" he asked in a stern voice, looking at them all one by one.

"Yes Master" they all said again. Each feeling a slight relief at getting some time off.

"Very well. You are dismissed" he said.

They all bowed again and walked out the Hall doors. He stood and watched them leave. _"I'm getting soft" _he thought and made his way over to his chambers to check out some of the scrolls he had been studying earlier. _  
_

* * *

**They're going on a road-trip. And a dangerous one at that. Tigress has realized something. What could it be?**

**More to come in the next chapter.**

**Please Do Review.**


	5. Time off

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm a horrible updater. I should have had this chapter up for you guys about four weeks back, but Nooo, I didn't. Why? *sigh* Things exactly aren't going too smooth for me at the moment. I hardly get time to sit on the laptop properly. I really hope the chapter isn't unsatisfactory. An important note will be at the end of this chapter.**

**A note to be taken is that the characters have been shown in their twenties here. Though originally they are all probably in their thirties taking into account Shen's line "I've waited thirty years for this." I also have other clues that point to this fact but I guess this suffices.**

**Another thing, thank you everybody for reviewing and following and being patient with me. A special thanks to NinjaTiger for constantly giving me reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**Enough of my ranting I guess. I still got to go check out all the fanfictions I should have read and reviewed by now. My inbox is bursting right now. So I better be off. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Time off**

_**(With Leonne)**_

Leonne walked out of the Hall of Heroes, closing the large doors behind her. She lifted her head towards the sky, letting the sun's warm rays illuminate her face. She breathed in deeply through her nose, her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down as much as possible. It had indeed been a long time since she'd talked to someone this much, let alone talk about her past. And to be honest, the experience hadn't been pleasant. Despite the Hall's grand size she had begun to feel suffocated and trapped in there.

She finally opened her piercing blue eyes and looked at the sky. The clearness of it giving her a sense of calm and ease. She stared at it for a few moments before bringing her head back down and walking towards the steps with no clear idea of where she would go.

She began to descend the steps, looking up at the sky every now and then just to calm herself. A short distance down she raised her eyes skyward again, but stopped midway, landing on the place that made her heart skip a beat. The Peach Tree Hill.

For quiet some time she stood looking at it. Watching as its pink leaves merrily waved to her from afar whenever a slight breeze happened to pass by it. She finally tore her gaze away from the site and looked around to find a path leading to it. It didn't take her long to find a path of stone steps leading up to it. She began to climb, a conversation long forgotten resurfacing to the front of her head.

'_I often train with Oogway there. The Peach Tree Hill.' _A voice rang in her mind and she could see the image of a person pointing at it in her mind's eye. She continued making her way towards her destination. '_Where?' _Another voice asked. '_The Peach Tree Hill. Right over there.'_ The first voice replied back, still pointing in the direction. '_I don't see what you're pointing at. _The second voice said confused, trying to see where the Hill was. The first voice then sounded confused as well. '_It's right there. Can't you see it?'_ It asked. There was silence from the second voice for a while before it answered. '_Yeah, I can see it now. Silly me.'_

Leonne kept climbing to the top, only stopping when she reached the last step. Her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat fast. She scanned the place that she had hoped to see for real all her life. Finally, she began to walk slowly towards the edge of the Hill. Giving only a brief look to the Peach Tree as she passed it.

As she stepped closer to the edge she feasted her eyes upon the sight before her and below her. Her hard expression now softer as she took in the site. It seemed almost impossible for her to be there. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her? But this was real!

A feeling of ecstasy swelled up inside her. But none of it managed to make it's way to the surface. It was a contentment, she felt, she had to keep inside. She gazed around for quiet some time and after a while her eyes fell on the steps leading to the main building of the Jade Palace. But more importantly, her eyes met only for a brief moment with a certain Tiger who was standing on the stairs, staring back at her. She however, didn't stare back long and turned around to walk towards the tree behind her.

The Tree with the delicious pink fruit laden all over its branches.

She stopped next to it, pausing only a moment to admire the tree up close and then looked up as she reached for a peach. Her paw touched the round fruit and its softness immediately registered. Pulling her arm down, she plucked the fruit off the branch and brought it to eye level. She inhaled the sweet smell coming from it and then slowly bit into it. Immediately her mouth felt a satisfaction it had yearned for so long.

She walked back to the cliff edge and sat down there, letting her legs dangle off the side as she finished the peach. She sighed, thinking about everything she had told Shifu, recounting the day's events and thinking about the journey ahead. And then she remembered what Shifu had asked her to do.

She frowned. She didn't want to become a member of the Furious Five. She was fine with where she was and what she was. She didn't want to think the matter through at all. But then she turned her head to look at the Peach Tree again. And for a moment she expected Master Oogway to pop out of nowhere to tell her what she should do. But no such thing happened. She sighed and turned her head back around, remembering the time when Oogway had taught her how to meditate.

* * *

_About 12 years back_

Med-i-tate? She asked.

"Yes, Leonne, meditate. You see, in order to keep in balance, one does not only have to keep their surroundings in balance, nor only their bodies but also their minds. Meditation allows us to come into flow with the universe and understand the peace it holds. When we meditate, we experience the balance not through our bodies, but through our minds and soul." Oogway explained.

"Oookay. So how do I do this..meditation?" she asked.

Oogway simply sat down on the grass beneath the Peach Tree, placing his staff on the grass on his left side. He then patted the place to his right, asking her to join.

She looked confusedly at Oogway for a few seconds before silently taking a seat beside him and looking up "Okay, so how do I start?" she asked.

Oogway chuckled at her haste then turned to look at her with kind eyes. "I want you to close your eyes, let go of every feeling and thought you have, only letting the universe around you guide you and flow through you."

Leonne looked at him, trying to fully understand what he said "You want me to think of nothing?" she asked confusedly. How would she do that?

"I want you to empty you mind and only focus on what is around you. Feel it through your soul, your heart and you mind. Do not see it, but feel it." Oogway replied. He turned his head forward and got into a meditation pose. He didn't use his usual up-side down meditation pose on his staff because he didn't want Leonne to get confused. She'll understand later.

Leonne watched Oogway straighten to meditate and she scanned the pose from top to bottom. '_So I just have to sit like that and not think of anything and feel the universe around me. Whatever that means... This should be easy.' _She thought somewhat sarcastically.

Nevertheless she copied the pose and tried to clear her mind as well. '_Don't think about anything. Don't think about anything.' _she recited for the first few seconds in her head. Slowly she could begin to feel her head clearing. It didn't seem as hard as Oogway had made it sound. But then she began to feel something about it that was just not right. It felt foreign and...vulnerable. Her ear twitched. Her breathing quickened somewhat and sweat started to accumulate on her forehead. The sensation just kept getting stronger and her arms began to shake, feeling weak. She finally had had enough and she jumped up from her place shouting completely out of breath "I can't do it!"

Surprised, Oogway opened his eyes to look at Leonne breathing heavily but looking slightly ashamed at shouting like that. She lowered her head, frustrated, angry and sorry she couldn't do it.

Oogway looked at her a moment then smiled. "It just takes some practice young one. Everybody has some problem with it." he said encouragingly to her. But she shook her head.

"I don't think I can. It's not right. I don't want to forget about everything around me." she said. "I can't clear...my mind." she said in an irritated tone, lowering her head again.

Oogway frowned but said nevertheless "Why don't you give it one more try? It might work the next time."

Leonne sighed, her head still lowered, but nodded and walked back to Oogway's side and sat down. Oogway entered a meditation pose again and Leonne followed suit.

She began to clear her head again. Once again, she reached a point where it was nearly empty, feeling almost light, but then she started to sweat and her breathing got labored. A moment later her paws and arms were shaking. The muscles around her neck tense. She snapped her eyes open and jumped from where she was sitting as if someone had just pricked her with a needle but didn't shout this time.

She looked towards Oogway trying to catch her breath and trying to forget the awful sensation in her arms just a few seconds ago, but was surprised when she saw the tortoise looking at her closely. '_How long has he been watching?' _she thought.

Oogway watched her from top to bottom for a few minutes before stating slowly "You seem to feel trapped..or maybe..exposed when you meditate, do you not?"

Although it sounded like an important question, Leonne couldn't for the life of her figure out what "exposed" meant. She looked at him confused "Exposed?" she repeated.

Oogway remembered how the child's vocabulary was limited. He rephrased for her "You feel as if something might harm you if you close you eyes and forget everything around you. Do you not?" he asked.

Leonne looked at him, then at the ground, then back up at him. "Maybe" she slowly replied. "I don't really know. But can we please do something else for now. I can't do this... meditation." she said waving her arms in desperation and frustration.

She looked at her Master, who seemed lost in thought. But after a few seconds he looked at her and gave her a smile and a nod. "Of course young one. We can always go through the things you've learned so far." he said.

She smiled back, feeling glad they were to change their activity. She didn't like feeling all restless when she meditated.

* * *

Even after that, Oogway had tried to teach her how to mediate. She had obediently tried every time, but to no avail. She just couldn't get the hang of it. Not even when she tried with '_her'_ once.

Leonne sighed and brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. Her tail wrapped around her as well. She still couldn't meditate like Oogway wanted. And she was sure Oogway would want her to mediate on the matter of whether she wanted to join the Furious Five or not. He always told her that meditation helps one to clear away the excess thoughts and reach the ones that were important for a decision.

But why should she think about it? She had already made up her mind. Besides, she wanted to relax before she set out with the warriors tomorrow. Finally, all those Death morons would pay the price.

* * *

_**(With Po and the Five)**_

Po and the others walked out of the Hall of Heroes after their conversation with their Master. One could only imagine the relief and happiness the young masters were feeling with the brief time off their Master had granted them. It had been ages since he'd done that. Looks like Leonne wasn't totally useless after all!

They all stopped for a brief moment on top of the stairs. Where Monkey was the first to say something. "So what do you guys have in mind? I think me and Mantis want to go down to the village just to relax. We haven't gone down there to laze around in a long time." he said, looking at his bug friend when he said his name. Mantis was nodding his head in agreement.

Viper was the first to answer. Her voice quivering with excitement and happiness. "I'm going to go meet Fai **(beginning, growth)**. He'll be so surprised. I was hoping for a day off for so long. And now we have one!" she said, zig-zagging here and there in happiness.

"So you're going to meet Fai and we're going down to the village. What about you guys?" Monkey asked turning to look at an avian, a bear and a tiger.

Crane looked at the sky and then back down as he answered "I think I'll be taking my painting stuff to one of the hills around the Valley. I've been meaning to make a paintings of the valley from every hill in the Valley"

"Are you serious buddy? Every hill?" Mantis said waving his arms in horror. "I don't think you're going to live that long."Crane frowned in annoyance.

"Says the bug who wants his head bitten off by a female mantis." he retorted back.

"Yeah, but you got to admit, my purpose is at least more noble." Mantis said winking.

"How is having your head bitten off, noble?" Crane asked back.

"I'll be losing my head for a lady!" Mantis replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Crane only rolled his eyes. Then thought of saying something in reply. But before his beak could form the words, Monkey spoke up "Would you two ladies give it a rest?"

Both Tigress and Viper gave Monkey a glare when he said 'ladies" He cleared his throat "I mean..we're not planning on dying so soon _guys_. So let's just have some fun okay. Po. What about you? Where will you go?"

Po who had been smiling at his friends while they talked, snapped his head forward when Monkey asked the question. But then he looked slightly to his right at Tigress who was intently staring at the scroll Leonne had given them.

His gaze however did not go amiss by Tigress who looked up and gave him a brief nod before returning her attention back to the scroll. Po looked back at his friends who were waiting for his answer.

"Just for a walk round the village." he answered.

Monkey raised an eyebrow and still looking at Po asked "And what about you Tigress?"

Tigress didn't take her eyes off the scroll as she answered "I'll be accompanying Po on his walk"

They all nodded, understanding. Those two would always go for a walk every time Shifu gave them a day off. Not that it had been too many times. But at least Tigress didn't stay at the palace and train even on a day she was supposed to be free. Po had changed that. And to be honest, they were glad he had. It was never comfortable knowing one of your comrades was up at the palace alone, doing nothing but constantly training. She might say she liked it, and they believed her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't want a break.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later. Can't waste any more time. Fai needs to be surprised." Viper said and then slithered off down the stairs as fast as she would go to stop an attack on the village. Truth be told, if she hadn't told them she was going to meet Fai they would have thought it really was an attack.

"Yeah, we'll be going too, I guess." Mantis said and he and langur the nodded to their comrades before racing down the steps themselves. Clearly enjoying the freedom.

"I should probably go get my stuff." Crane said, preparing to take flight but Tigress stopped him.

He looked at her, confused "Can you label the scroll while you're at it. You remember what she pointed out as what, right?" she asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. I'll do that."

"Thank you. We can ask her about the places you don't remember later."

She then turned towards Po "Po, you coming." she said. Po immediately nodded with his signature smile and began to descend the stairs along with her.

On their way down Tigress' eyes wandered to the Peach Tree Hill where Leonne stood looking in their direction. She stopped briefly, their eyes meeting for a moment. But then Leonne turned towards the Peach Tree and Tigress continued climbing down after Po who was talking about the bandits they fought two weeks back. He hadn't noticed she had stopped._  
_

* * *

Down in the Valley, Viper was having a cup of tea with Fai's Mother a short while later. Fai wasn't home when she had arrived. His mother said he had gone to help his father with some errands and she had asked Viper to wait in the kitchen and have some tea with her until he came back.

Fai was Viper's boyfriend. A handsome Red-Tailed Pipe Snake with the warmest brown eyes Viper had ever seen. He had moved into the Valley with his parents a few months ago and he and Viper had instantly taking a liking to each other. Admittedly though, that was _after_ Fai had found the courage to introduce himself after a one of the usual Bandit raids in the village.

Viper sat silently, sipping her tea. She was soon joined by Fai's Mother, Li-Na **(pretty and graceful)**, who was now holding her own cup of tea. She too was a Red-Tailed Pipe Snake with a soft voice and caring nature. Viper was reminded a lot of her own mother whenever Li-Na talked.

For some time both serpents sat in silence, sipping their tea. But after a while his mother spoke up "I'm sure Fai would be very happy to see you. Does he treat you well, dear?" she asked in her soft caring voice.

Viper smiled at her "Oh yes, Mrs. Sang he's absolutely wonderful. He's very kind." His mother nodded in approval "That's my boy. I wouldn't have him treating other girls and especially you with any less respect than he gives to me."

Viper gave another smile as she set her own cup down "You needn't worry Mrs. Sang he's very nice. In fact ,he's better than most guys you see around here."

Fai's mother gave a smile, her eyes smiling warmly along with it "I'm glad to hear that."she said. "I've always told him behavior matters most."

Both serpents gave small smiles to each other before falling silent again. But his mother broke the silence again "He's had a crush on you for a long time." She said and raised her head in time to see Viper blushing furiously and finding herself at loss as to what to say. But on her face, Li-Na also spotted some confusion.

Finally after a few minutes, Viper found her voice "But how? We only met just a few months ago. How-"

Her mother understood her confusion and at once answered "Yes, but dear, you have been famous for a long time now, haven't you?" she said in her kind voice. Viper just looked at her. Mrs. Sang chuckled. "He had pictures of you and the rest of the Furious Five back in his old room. Still has them here, too. But he had the most pictures of you. I teased him every now and then asking whether he loved you and he would blush furiously and leave the place mumbling. But a few months ago when we told him that we were moving to the Valley of Peace..." Mrs. Sang lowered her head slightly and shook it as she chuckled with her eyes closed "He was beyond happy. He was ecstatic. And then he didn't take long to pack everything and start badgering us to go already." His mother said, looking at Viper who was listening to everything with a combination of eagerness and apprehensiveness. Her cheeks were still glowing red.

Mrs Sang continued "His father was pretty amused too, but he told him he had to take care of a few things before we could move. To say he was keen on leaving would be an understatement. He was restless. Every day he would tell his father to hurry up with the things he had to take care of so that we could leave. And finally when the day arrived, he was the happiest among us three to leave our old village behind." his mother finished.

Viper had her head lowered a little now, trying to hide the extreme blush on her cheeks. She had no idea Fai had been that keen to meet her. Sure he had acted all enthusiastic when she agreed to meet him again after the fight with the bandits, but she didn't know it was this bad.

Mrs. Sang continued, still smiling "But before we came here I managed to have a serious conversation with him for once...about you." she said and Viper looked up, feeling all anxious again. "He confessed that he was smitten with you and that he had always planned to visit you, even if it was for once in his whole life. But the duties he had to attend to with his father had always deprived him of such a treat. I must say he thinks very highly of you and talks almost constantly about you but I however was curious to know whether he liked you for you or as a great warrior." She paused and Viper found herself holding her breath.

Mrs. Sang sighed and looked out the kitchen window then at her and gave a soft smile "He told me that while he did respect you greatly as a warrior. THAT was however not what he liked best about you." She paused, Viper bit her lower lip "What he really liked about you, was your charming smile and your calm and sweet nature that he'd heard so much of. He liked you for you. He said that even if he never got to be with you, he would just like to meet you once. Just so that he can hear your sweet voice and experience your kind nature for himself... Because you had won his heart." She finished smiling at Viper.

Viper wiped a tear that had managed its way out of her eyes, with her tail."I never thought he felt that way for me" she said in a whisper. "It's just so...so.." she couldn't say what. "Romantic" Mrs. Sang finished for her with kind eyes and a mischievous smile, Viper blushed again. '_What is it with the blushing?'_ She thought exasperatedly.

Mrs. Sang was however looking out the window again, a smile still playing on her face "I remember when I met Fai's Father. I was so smitten by his good looks that I once fell out of the tree I was hiding in while spying on him" Viper giggled. "Oh yes, this is what love is like. Though I think I should point out that, that fall was the reason our relation got stronger. He helped me up and then we talked a little. It might have been a little embarrassing but then me and my friends started hanging out with his group and things just made their way forward from there." Li-Na said looking at Viper, who was smiling widely.

They sat in silence for a while, thinking about the conversation they just had. Then they heard a noise outside and a door going through the process of opening and closing. Next second, the smiling faces of Fai and his Father entered the kitchen.

"We're home" Fai's father announced entering the kitchen "We finally got the job done." He stopped in surprise when he saw Viper in the kitchen "And look who we have here." He said. His smile back on his face "Master Viper from the Jade Palace, so glad to see you." He said bowing to her.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Sang" Viper said bowing back. She didn't like the fact that Fai's parents treated her with so much respect. She wanted to have the atmosphere friendly not full of respectful words and bowing. But she couldn't find a way to say all this to them.

Fai however was looking at Viper as if Christmas had come early. He gaped at her for a few seconds before finding his voice "You got the day off!" he said excitedly, his voice rising the way it always did when he was excited.

"Yeah, looks like Master Shifu was in a good mood, so he let us off." She said. She didn't tell him the real reason just yet because she didn't want his parents worrying about her.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go have some fun." Fai cheered and slithered towards the door.

"Well you kids can go enjoy. You can have dinner with us if you wish Master Viper." Mr. Sang said to Viper as she began to follow Fai.

She looked up at Fai's father. Fai had gotten most of his looks from his Dad, while his dad was very nice too, Viper was sure Fai's sweet nature was from his mother's side. "Thank you Mr. Sang. I'd love to." she replied to his invitation.

With that, they both left the house bidding Fai's parents good bye.

* * *

Viper and Fai had a nice time roaming around the village, talking, laughing, going to one of their favorite spots in the woods and eating moon cakes they had bought back in the village. It was all simply perfect. Viper enjoyed every moment of it and Fai was both enjoying and still marveling at his luck. He was with _the Master Viper._

They made their way home after spending some time in the woods and actually having a water fight by one of the rivers in there. Viper finally told him about the mission they were setting out on the next day and telling him she would miss him.

Fai listened silently and remained so a few minutes after Viper had told him everything. Viper turned her head towards him, worried what was wrong with him. That's when he raised his head that had been lowered in thought. "I know you're going to be fine. But I still want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." he said slowly and firmly.

Viper softly smiled at his concern and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then asked him softly "You love me a lot, don't you?" she asked.

Fai looked at her, a little confused. Wondering why she had suddenly asked the question. Not that he minded but did he do something to lose her trust somehow? But then quickly pulled himself together and answered sincerely.

"Of course I do Vi. I love you more than anything else in the whole world. You're the most beautiful, nicest, sweetest girl I've ever met and my words don't even begin to describe how great you are." Viper listened to his every word, feeling warmth inside her.

"So you do love me, for me? " She asked.

Fai froze. _'Okay, don't tell me Mom said something to you.'_ he thought desperately. "Yes, I do! Of course I do." he said turning to look at her.

Viper smiled again. "Thank you for saying that." she said and began to move forward when Fai spoke up "Uhh..Vi" he nervously cleared his throat.

Viper turned to look at her boyfriend who seemed to be struggling with something. She waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. Finally he spoke in a rather low voice "You..uh..you..uhm..how should I put this?..uhh.. did mom say anything to you about me?" he asked nervous. Viper gave a mischievous grin "If you mean her telling me how excited you were to come to the Valley of Peace, or that you had posters of me in your old bedroom. Then yes. She did."

Fai stood there looking at her dumbfounded blushing furiously. "Look, it's not like I wanted to force myself on you or anything.I didn't mean anything bad..." he began but Viper cut him off.

"I know you didn't." Viper replied surprised he might have thought she was thinking that. Then seeing his blush she smiled sweetly saying "Hey! Come on! It wasn't that bad. I actually thought it was kind of cute of you to be so excited to meet me. And to be honest, I'm glad you did meet me, because if you hadn't..." she leaned forward with her eyelids covering half of her eyes and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips "I wouldn't be so happy today. You're the most sweetest person I've ever met. You know,that?" She finished after kissing him and giving him a mischievous look. The kiss actually did wonders to calm Fai down and to make him feel less embarrassed. He smiled back at her as he thought. '_Oh well. At least she doesn't know I wrote a poem about her or that I made portraits of her. It could have gotten really awkward.'_

They both looked at each other for a few moments before turning froward at the same time and making their way to Fai's house for dinner.

* * *

**_(With Po and Tigress)_**

Po and Tigress were enjoying their time together as well. The dumplings they had brought from Mr. Ping were proving very useful now. They had walked around talking about different things ranging from Kung fu, to fighting particular bandits, to cooking or anything else they felt like talking about. Eventually they had reached a grassy plain that surrounded one of the many rivers flowing around the Valley. And like every time on their walks on their days off. They did what Tigress liked best. Sparring.

It helped them both learn new techniques and just have fun in general. There was no one to see them having a competition or betting who would win. There was just the two of them, playfully helping each other out while they improved themselves along the way as well. Not that Tigress ever lost even when she was sparring alone with Po. Pride is something hard to let go of even when having fun.

Right now they were finished with their sparring and were eating the dumplings. Both sitting against a tree looking at the sun setting.

Tigress shifted her gaze down at the river, where the reflection of the sun could be seen rippling in sync to the ripple of the river. Po chewed in silence beside her and she almost forgot she was looking at the reflection when Po spoke up. "It looks beautiful right."

She looked up at him, mentally shaking herself out of her trance. Not knowing what he was talking about. "The sun" Po said seeing the blank look on her face. "It looks beautiful doesn't it?" he said leaning casually against the tree. His hands behind his head.

Tigress smiled warmly. "Yes it is. But I think the moon looks better than the sun, doesn't it?" she asked looking up at him as she said this.

Po looked at her and thought for a moment and sat up straight. "Well the sun looks beautiful in its own right and the moon in its own. Though I guess I do agree that the moon looks better. Since it doesn't blind your eyes or anything. Plus it looks nice. A white sphere in the middle of a black page. Sort of reminds you of 'a bright spot even in the darkest of places' " he said looking at her as he finished his analysis.

Tigress smiled at him and lowered her head a little as she thought for a moment. The moon was always so shiny, so bright, so beautiful as if it had been polished like the rarest gem. _'It is a gem.'_ She thought. '_A gem of the sky.'_

Finally she spoke. "When I was little I thought I could reach the moon if I just climbed high enough. But no matter how hard I tried it was never within reach. It always kept going further as I came closer. Eventually I realized the truth of course. But I also came to understand that some things could never be gained. Their beauty was in the fact that they were NOT attainable. They were supposed to be admired and appreciated only from afar." she looked at him.

Po looked back at her. His expression one of slight sadness. Nevertheless he replied "That might be the case. But things aren't always unattainable." he said. When Tigress raised an eyebrow in question he elaborated. "I mean, look at me. I dreamed of becoming a Kung Fu Master but then I never thought I could become one. But it all just happened didn't it. Everything is attainable eventually. You just have to wait for the right moment and then play your cards right" he said.

Tigress only looked at him. Her expression soft but didn't say anything. After a while she looked back forward. But then few he spoke again. "Though I admit there are some things that I still find unattainable."

Tigress turned to look at him. "Like what?" she asked genuinely intrigued.

"Oh this and that." He replied avoiding answering much. "I think we better be going. I don't think Monkey, Crane or Mantis know how to cook." he stood up as he said this.

Tigress chuckled, amused "Po they do know how to cook. How on earth do you think warriors are supposed to survive out there if they can't cook when need be? I mean. What a shame it would be if a warrior died of starvation? You didn't get cooking tips when you came to the palace because you already know how to cook." she said standing up to head back to the palace as well. "They're just not very good at it."

Po looked at her slightly surprised "So you know how to cook?" he asked.

"Of course I do Po. But I'm no expert and cooking's definitely not my favorite area. Cooking's just too limited." she said, walking beside Po who was carrying the basket and walking along side her.

"Limited?" Po said confused. "What do you mean? Cooking's great fun."

Tigress shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Like I said, it's not really my area."

Po walked in silence for a while before he started chuckling. Tigress turned with a frown towards him. "What?" she asked. Clearly not aware of what Po was finding amusing.

Po placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her just slightly in a reassuring way "You got to cook make something for us one of these days. Maybe dumplings. I bet it's going to be the most historic moment in Kung Fu history. Master Tigress of the Jade Palace working in the kitchen to make dumplings for her friends." po said waving his hands with a flourish and sounding slightly excited.

Tigress' frown was immediately replaced by a look of amusement "No it won't." she said punching him lightly on the shoulder. "And who said I'm going to cook for you guys" she asked folding her arms and smirking at him.

"Oh come on. I think we at least deserve to eat your cooking for once." Po said pouting slightly.

"I'm not doing it Po. I got better things to do than cook." she said, her smirk still in place.

"Please." Po said looking at her with pleading eyes "Just once. Please. I can't miss an epic treat like this you know."

Tigress looked at him amused. She hated cooking. She half wished she hadn't told Po she can cook. Now she'll have to stand in the stuffy little kitchen trying to make dumplings that weren't repulsive at the very least. But Po's look was too innocent to ignore and to be frank he often made meals for them. It wouldn't hurt to make a meal for him once.

She unfolded her arms sighing "Okay." she said finally. Resigned to the inevitable. "But don't complain when you don't like them." she added.

"Hey! If it's good enough for you, then what do I have to fear." Po said smiling and Tigress couldn't help but smile herself. He really knew how to make you feel better.

"I can even help you with them if you like." Po said after a few minuted of silence.

A few years back, the word 'help' would have immediately translated to 'weak' in Tigress' head but she wasn't a few years back anymore.

"That would be appreciated." she answered. But then became silent, lost in her own thought.

It was when they began to climb the stairs that she finally spoke up "The mission's not going to be easy. We'll need to think of a strategy."

"You're right about that. It's a nest of assassins." Po said."What plan do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't thought it out in much detail yet, but I'm sure we'll work out something soon enough. I might need to think this through." Tigress replied still climbing.

"Yeah, we will." Po said, his voice full of optimism. "I know you'll come up with something. You always do. And since Leonne knows that place from the inside as well, it's a huge advantage for us."

She thought for a moment then slowly spoke "Yes..it is an advantage." She stayed silent a minute then asked "Don't you think it's suspicious that she knows this much?"

Po sighed "I completely understand what you mean Tigress. But Shifu told us to believe her. So I guess we'll just have to do that. Though I admit she isn't completely trustworthy anymore, but she seems good enough. But like you said, it's all suspicious. So we'll have to keep our eyes peeled." Po ranted on.

Tigress listened to his ranting, feeling a little put off by the way Po was talking. "She's nice isn't she?" she asked, trying to sound non-chalant.

Po looked up, confused. Wasn't Tigress saying she didn't trust the leopard a few seconds ago? He answered slowly "Like I said Tigress. She _seems_ nice but we'll have to keep a look out. Why are you asking me this?" he asked at a total loss.

"Just asking." she said, trying to shrug her shoulders, which seemed heavier at the moment. Her voice wasn't too uplifted either. Somehow the fact that Po might like the leopard seemed to bother her. She sighed and looked up but was surprised when she spotted Leonne sitting on the Hill. "_She hasn't even moved from that spot!" _she thought.

There was a quick thought process before she turned towards Po and said "You go make dinner. I'll catch up with you later." with that she dashed off. Leaving Po with his mouth half open in confusion. But as he saw her take the route towards the Peach Tree and he looked up at the said Hill, it all became clear. Tigress wanted to talk to Leonne.

He sighed and decided not to go after Tigress. He just hoped Tigress wouldn't be too hard on the leopard, even if Leonne lied to them he didn't want her to get a beating.

Tigress' punches weren't exactly fluffy pillows, you know.

* * *

**_(With Leonne)_**

About half an hour ago Leonne had been watching the sun set just like Po and Tigress had been doing. Right now the moon the moon was up and shining almost in sync to her fur color. Her sapphire eyes were looking at nothing in particular and she hadn't moved from her position ever since she took a perch there.

Just then she picked up a very soft sound behind her. Somebody was trying to be quiet as they climbed.

None of Leonne's instincts were signalling anybody dangerous approaching. So she kept sitting the way she was, not bothering to turn around. And maybe even too lazy to do that. She was comfortable in her position.

The sound of approaching steps stopped and she assumed the person was standing on the last step now. She still didn't turn around.

"Leonne" came a female voice from behind her. Leonne might have done a double take if she hadn't been so tired and caught up in her thoughts. That was the first time that voice had said her name.

"Hmm." She replied not turning around despite her surprise. She didn't want to talk at the moment. And she was pretty sure Tigress might be here to talk about something she wasn't willing to discuss.

"I want to ask you something" the female voice said now coming closer to her and stopping only a few inches behind her.

Leonne finally shifted from her position, letting go of her legs which were against her chest and raising her head from on top of them. She looked up at the other feline behind her.

She exhaled loudly then, telling herself not to lose it "You can sit here if you want." She gestured to the place beside her.

Tigress took her place beside Leonne, her legs dangling off the edge. Leonne turned to look at her, her eyes shining brighter than ever in the moonlight.

"What do you want to ask?" she inquired bluntly. Tigress turned to look at her then asked in a firm voice "How do you know so much about the "Death Demons"? Leonne sat looking ahead at nothing in particular for a few moments before turning to answer her.

"You do tend to try and find out about your opponents if you want to take them down with someone's help." She replied calmly.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Tigress said. "_How_ do you know so much about the Demons?"

"Look, I just told you I can give all the information you might need to take them down. Isn't that good enough? Besides I'm sure Master Shifu told you Oogway knew me." she asked.

Tigress narrowed her eyes. Thinking about what she'd thought in the Hall of Heroes. She scanned Leonne from top to bottom. "Yes" she said slowly. "He did say that. However, why did Oogway choose to train you?" she asked.

Leonne closed her eyes for a second then opened them "To help me" she replied simply.

Tigress didn't inquire further. At the moment she had another burning question and she had to ask it. She was almost sure now she had met Leonne before. "Was there ever anyone else in the dream to help you train?" she asked.

The question seemed to catch Leonne's attention. "What makes you say that?" she asked, looking at her, but not quiet in the eye.

Tigress ignored the question "Did you have anyone else for help?" she asked.

Leonne looked at Tigress, her expression blank. But she seemed to be looking her up and down just like Tigress had done with her a few minutes ago. She replied cautiously "Yes, there was. Why do you want to know?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Tigress asked her next question. She knew she'd sound stupid if all of this wasn't true. But her curiosity helped her suppress her fear for appearing stupid. "Did that someone happened to be a female and a tiger?" she asked quickly, wanting to get the question over with.

Leonne looked at her for a few seconds then sighed, defeated.

She did remember .

"Yes, and I guess you know who that was?" she asked, looking Tigress in the eye now.

Tigress stared at her for a few seconds but then her expression turned to one of slight confusion, as if she wasn't sure she was saying the right thing "Le?" she asked pointing at Leonne.

Leonne looked at her slightly surprised, then her expression softened and she nodded "Ress" she said.

And then suddenly everything came back to Tigress. Well not all of it, but most of it. She remembered having dreams when she was a teenager. And those dreams included this certain leopard who she trained with. She had thought it was somebody her mind had made up since she was always striving to get better at Kung fu. She had told Oogway about the dreams once, more like it had slipped out and Oogway had given her a look of interest but had said nothing.

At that time, she had thought there was something wrong with having those dreams after Oogway's reaction. But now that she thought of it. Maybe he didn't want her to know she was visiting a person that really existed in a state of a dream. Just to help them train.

Tigress smiled when she heard Leonne say that "So you were the one I trained with in my dreams?" she aksed smirking slightly.

Leonne merely looked ahead and nodded. "Yes, we used to train together like-" she began but stopped herself. What was she saying?

"Like sisters?" Tigress said and Leonne turned fully towards Tigress now, her eyes scanning her face.

"Yes" she said "You're not angry about that? I mean.." she stammered. "You told me a lot about yourself." she said.

Tigress frowned '_Did she?' _ she thought. She only remembered snippets of conversation. 'M_ight have been easier to remember if Oogway would have told her what was really going on. She might have been more careful.'_

"I don't think I can really blame you, can I?" Tigress said looking at her with a frown.

Leonne sighed. "That was one of the reasons why I didn't actually tell you about this. Though you didn't seem to know me at all when I came, so I just let it stay put. Besides, it wasn't that important." she said.

Tigress looked at her surprised "Not important? Leonne, where did you learn about the importance of an information?" she asked sarcastically.

Leonne shrugged "I don't know, _Ress_" she said putting emphasis on the name 'Ress' to make Tigress irritated. "Why don't you tell me?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tigress asked defensive.

Leonne sighed again. "Oh yes, you don't know of course. Sorry." she said.

Tigress felt she was missing something here "So you mean to tell me you told me all about yourself as well?" she asked. "I don't think I remember that." Tigress said unsure of herself.

"No you're not supposed to know" Leonne stated in a voice that almost sounded bored. "We better go pack up for tomorrow." she said standing up.

Tigress stood up too but placed a paw on Leonne's shoulder to stop her "I..I think I might believe you a little now. Though I can't say I do completely." she said. "I still don't know who you really are. That was just a dream and we were kids" she said.

Leonne nodded, she understood. "It's alright." she said and walked towards the stairs. Tigress shook herself mentally suddenly remembering Po was making dinner. She called Leonne who turned around to look at her on the second stair. Tigress calmly walked up towards her, her composure back. "Po's making dinner. You better want to have that before you go to bed."

"I'll have the breakfast before we set out tomorrow. I'm not hungry. I was practically sitting here all the time. It's not like I lost energy doing that." she said to Tigress who was on the same step as her now.

"O..kay" Tigress said slowly. "You sure?" she asked.

Leonne nodded and they began to descend the stairs together this time. Maybe it was a brief truce, but at least she could stand Leonne around her a little now.

* * *

**_(Next Morning)_**

Next morning everybody was up at the crack of dawn and everything was packed and ready to go. And if you're wondering that Po still had a problem waking up early, then you'll have to think again.

Po had grown out of that habit after Shen's defeat. He had improved immensely after his defeat actually. He was a Kung Fu Master on a whole new level now. And the fact that he had managed to find inner peace just made him ever more accomplished. He was capable of defeating all the other Masters now on most occasions. Tigress though... was still a little problem. They both usually ended up with a tie. What Tigress didn't have (such as inner peace), she made up for it by training harder. But she wasn't the only one. Everybody had increased their efforts in becoming better at Kung Fu. Their past experiences helping them overcome their faults. Moreover, they now had more tag-team moves than they could count. Po had been the one to think most of them up.

After breakfast they were all standing near the front doors of the palace. Po carrying his pack full of all sorts of items. Mainly pots and pans, his sleeping mat, food and his action figures. As proven in their mission to stop Shen, his action figures were not as useless as one might think they were. He still packed them. You never know when you might need them again. Though there was one thing he was carrying that wasn't strictly his. Scrolls, quills and ink bottles. Those belonged to Tigress. No doubt to write reports.

On the other hand, none of the other masters had anything. Leonne had her satchel over her shoulder though, she was going to return home when she was done dealing with the assassins.

Tigress was standing some ways away, talking to Master Shifu.

* * *

"I want you to send constant reports, no exceptions. I'll be sending a message to the Imperial Army, they'll head out towards the destination, but you're constant reports are what that are going to help us determine the location of the fortress." Master Shifu said.

Tigress bowed "I will do as you say Master" she said.

Master Shifu looked at her "I trust you'll carry out the mission effectively. You know what is at stake. Have you thought out a plan yet?" he asked.

Tigress bowed her head slightly as she answered "Regrettably I haven't Master Shifu, but I'm sure we'll figure out something when we get there. We will not fail you Master Shifu." she said solemnly.

Master Shifu gave a proud smile "I know you won't" he said.

Tigress looked up to see her Master giving her a small smile. And she felt more sure of succeeding than she had a few minutes before. Her father believed in her. After years of wanting him as a father, she finally had the chance now. She couldn't help but give a small smile of her own. But then Master Shifu gave a small frown "There is one more thing you have to do before you return however." he said.

Tigress looked at him, the smile gone, back to business.

"Before you come back, I just want you to ask Leonne if she has changed her mind about what I have asked her." he said.

Tigress was curious, but didn't ask and bowed. Master Shifu placed his fist in his palm as well. "God speed to you. It's going to take you about a month on this mission. And then there is the trip to and from the destination which will be taking up more of your time. Be vigilant on your travels." he said.

Tigress nodded. And they both turned to look Po, Leonne and the Four standing near the gates, passing the time until Shifu was done talking with Tigress.

Tigress walked up to them. They all straightened up at once, including Leonne and bowed to Master Shifu. And Master Shifu returned the gesture. "Farewell" he said straightening.

They all nodded and turned towards the stairs. The next second they were all dashing down them, ready to face their next challenge.

Master Shifu hoped the best for them. And most of all, for their safe return. "Be safe" he whispered and walked back into the palace.

* * *

**_(With Leonne)_**

Leonne ran alongside the masters, thinking about the conversation she had with Master Shifu this morning. He had wanted the exact name of the place they were heading to. Unfortunately, she had no idea. She explained to him that it's practically in the middle of nowhere, she had no address whatsoever to give him. She did explain though, that it was surrounded by low hills and that the fortress was concealed in the middle of a forest. Master Shifu had appreciated the information, but she could tell that he wasn't satisfied.

He had then asked her whether she had come to a decision over the matter they discussed yesterday. Her answer had been the same. She didn't want to be a part of this. She had no desire at all to become a member of a famous group of warriors. Fame. It was something she despised.

They kept on running, Po keeping up well. He had met his father a few minutes ago. Po had given him a huge bear hug and an assurance of his return. Since then the progress had been swift so far. They'll be travelling north-west more or less. Of course there were paths to follow and dangers to keep in mind. Tigress would surely be asking her about the details of the map soon. After all, no plan could be made without a complete idea, right? Tigress however hadn't said a word to her since yesterday. Possibly, trying to forget it, she presumed. Not that it bothered her. She could see the Tiger had changed somewhat. Not much, but yes, it was a change nevertheless. Though she had no idea that if she had met Tigress a few years back, she would have found her attitude drastically changed.

But it's not like she could blame the Tiger for changing. Heck, she had changed completely. Not that she didn't have a good reason to.

* * *

**And so they set out on their journey. More will come in the next chapter. HOWEVER, there is something I should tell you people. I don't know when the next update will be. Yes, I don't. It could be tomorrow, next month or maybe three months later. Things at the moment have turned unpredictable and anything is possible. I'll try to keep writing the chapter while I'm gone so that I can upload them faster once I come back (hopefully soon).**

**For now, it's a hiatus. I'll be sure to come back. And if I'll be leaving this site for good somehow, I'll tell that to you all _if_ that ever happens. **

**I apologize for the inconvenience. I don't think the ending of this chapter is exactly a cliffhanger. Don't want people hanging you know. **

**Please Do Review. **


End file.
